Amor en Crescendo
by Lilith D. Dram
Summary: Sakura no sabía que al intentar cumplir una promesa iba a encontrarse con todo un cúmulo de razones que la harían dudar de su estadía en tan prestigiosa escuela de música. Y todo gracias a su maestro de piano que lejos de acercarla a su meta, parecía enfocado en hacerla sufrir un poco. "Soy tu nuevo maestro de Piano, Hatake Kakashi, bienvenida".
1. Chapter 1 Donde todo comienza

**Hola! Antes que nada quiero expresar que llevo un tiempo escribiendo fics, pero deje de hacerlo por un tiempo por tiempo y la universidad, pero bueno. Al fin me sentí con unas excesivas ganas de compartir una historia mía. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, (dios creador de mi anime favorito *w*), pero la trama de esta historia es mía, 100% de mi mentesilla retocida. **

**Una cosa más, ésta historia esta en categoría M por una razón, no presentaré nada gráfico aún, pero vienen materiales algo pesados, pero queden tranquilos que los advertiré antes de que comiencen los capítulos.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, les deseo un momento agradable y recomiendo algo de música, eso siempre ayuda. **

**P.D: Cualquier error de mi parte u opinión es más que bienvenida.**

**Lilith D. Dram.**

**1. Capítulo. Donde todo inicia.**

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Resonó por todo el lugar, la joven se sintió cohibida por la fuerza de su pregunta aún cuando parecía que la respuesta no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tragó grueso al tiempo que sus manos retorcían un papel ya bastante maltratado.

Ella tenía grandes motivos para estar ahí y si alguien se lo hubiese preguntado antes, estaba segura de que los habría enunciado en una lista demasiado larga y en categorías de importancia.

Pero eso no sucedió, no formuló una de sus usuales respuestas inteligentes, de esas meditadas con anterioridad, como las que había practicado todos los días antes de su examen de admisión. De sus labios salió un cutre y débil:

"Porque así lo deseo"

La joven se dio cuenta de que el ya usual desinterés en los ojos oscuros frente a ella fue acompañado por una ceja elevada en signo de incredulidad.

"No pareces convencida" pronunció él, ya comenzando a ordenar los papeles de su solicitud de admisión en una carpeta, como si ella ya no fuese de su interés. "Con eso es todo, puedes irte ya". Un sentimiento de derrota comenzó a bullir en su interior.

No había llegado tan lejos para nada. Y se sentía tan impotente por su falta de convicción en algo que era tan importante.

Él se levanto del banquillo que estaba frente al piano y comenzó a guardar sus cosas dispuesto a irse. Su figura que antes le parecía indiferente e intimidante comenzó a pacerle cruel.

Sintió que por dentro le quemaba el coraje. ¡Ella quería estar ahí! Claro que lo quería.

Entonces hizo algo que usualmente no haría. Se dejo llevar por el impulso de sus deseos fervientes de lograr ingresar a esa prestigiosa escuela de música.

Ignoró la orden de salir del aula y cubrió los pocos pasos que la distanciaban de aquel bello instrumento.

Levantó con cuidado la tapa y ahí estaban, esas hermosas teclas suaves y ansiosas porque se atreviera a tocarlas. Las acarició, estaban tibias como si las acabasen de tocar.

Todo ese tiempo permaneció de espaldas al sujeto frio y cruel que la había entrevistado, y se sorprendió que no le hubiese reprendido por aún seguir ahí, supuso que tenia curiosidad por ver el desenlace de sus acciones, porque podía sentir su mirada fija en la nuca, como si por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí le pusiera atención. Aun así eso no la intimido esta vez y logro sentarse en el banquillo frente al piano y mientras posicionaba sus manos sobre las teclas, comenzó a hablar intoxicada por el olor a marfil y a madera.

"Cuando era pequeña, solía observar a mi abuela dejando su alma sobre el marfil de las teclas, era el único momento de paz que existía para mí, me sentía libre, al poco tiempo de que enfermara, decidió enseñarme a tocar el piano, pero fue poco lo que llegue a aprender bajo su tutela, ya que su enfermedad la consumió demasiado pronto… Así hasta que ya nunca fue capaz ni de tocar ni de levantarse de su cama. Decidí aprenderme en especial una canción para ella, su favorita..." sus dedos siguieron la melodía suavemente, como si no quisieran romper el recuerdo de esa hermosa canción, toco y siguió tocando, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, aun así nunca las dejó escapar. Trago grueso esperando que el nudo en su garganta disminuyera. "... pero nunca alcancé a terminarla, fue demasiado tarde".

No hubo ni un solo sonido, nada. Comenzaba a creer que ya estaba sola ahí y que él hacía tiempo se había ido. Pero no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás y dejar ese piano, porque sabía que si era así, ya no volvería y su oportunidad de cumplir su promesa y de aprender piano se irían por la borda.

Suspiró y cerró la tapa con el amargo sabor de la resignación en la boca.

'Lo siento Abuela, lo intenté.'

Se levantó y de repente sintió su cuerpo más pesado.

"Vamos, Sakura, ya encontraras una forma de lograrlo, no te rindas aún" se animó mientras tomaba fuerzas para darle la espalda al piano, a sus deseos, pero siendo sincera no creía y no pensaba en otra solución en ese momento.

Logró darle la espalda y entonces lo vio. De pie, aun ahí, mirándola como si tratara de acomodar sus pensamientos, como si le causara conflictos tomar una decisión. Y aún en contra de sus propios motivos, se rasco la cabeza desordenando más su rebelde cabello plateado. Entonces paso algo extraordinario, le sonrió, no podía verlo bien por el cubre bocas encima de la mitad de su cara, pero podía reconocerlo, o algo así, ya que sus ojos se curvaron en un simple gesto de simpatía.

"Las clases comienzan la siguiente semana, asegurarte de ordenar todos tus papeles de inscripción, soy tu nuevo maestro de piano, Hatake Kakashi. Bienvenida al conservatorio Konoha... ahm" su voz por fin parecía tener un matiz más agradable y suave. Casi perezoso.

Entonces el corazón latió fuerte en su pecho, tanto que dolía, sentía el calor subir a su rostro.

"¡Sakura, Haruno Sakura!" exclamó emocionada, sin poder creerlo aún.

Volvió a reconocer una sonrisa en sus ojos.

"Bienvenida, Sakura"

Tan pronto habló le hizo un gesto de despedida y se volvió hacia la salida del aula con paso calmado.

"Gracias, Kakashi-sensei" susurró para sí misma con verdaderos sentimientos de gratitud, había superado su prueba, sentía que se había ganado su lugar en el conservatorio.

'Ya casi abuela, ten paciencia, cumpliré nuestra promesa'

_o_

"¡Sakura-chan, Espera!" Escuchó un grito escandaloso tras de ella y se volvió con una sonrisa, reconocía su voz. Se sorprendió un poco por lo lejos que estaba y lo fuerte que podía escucharle. Corría por todo el pasillo de la escuela, agitando la mano para que lo ubicara, tenía sus ojos azules fijos en ella y una enorme sonrisa que demostraba la alegría que sentía al verla.

"Naruto" lo saludó con sincera alegría cuando se detuvo algo agitado. Y no pudo ignorar el estuche de guitarra a su espalda. Él llevaba dos años en el conservatorio, pero estudiando guitarra.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Pasaste el examen de Kakashi-sensei?" habló atropelladamente con sincera preocupación, Naruto ya llevaba un año en el conservatorio y lo más seguro es que ya supiera de antemano de la actitud de Kakashi-sensei.

Le sonrió desatando su gran alegría y lo abrazó con euforia, él la acompañó dando brinquitos.

"¡Lo hice, Naruto, Lo logré!" le anunció extasiada.

Él se separó de Sakura y la miró con incredulidad, como si el anuncio lo hubiera alterado más de la usual sorpresa, pero ese momento duro poco y volvió a abrazarla.

"¡Ya lo sabía yo, Sakura-chan, tu ibas a vencer al Sensei de Piedra!"

Ella rió internamente, en verdad le había parecido que, aquél misterioso hombre que la había entrevistado, era de piedra.

"Mira nada más, la frentona en persona" escuchó una burlesca voz a su espalda. Y a pesar del insulto se volteó con una sonrisa.

"Saluda a tu nueva compañera de escuela, Ino-cerda" la miró con un brillo de confianza en su voz, haciendo una 'V' con su dedo índice y medio en señal de victoria.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron con un gesto de sorpresa, pero le sonrió orgullosa de nuevo.

"No podrías llamarte mi rival sino lo hubieses logrado" y entonces le abrazó con mas felicidad de la que demostraba.

"¿Y tu examen de Violín, Ino-Cerda?" le preguntó mientras se separaba de ella.

"Jaja, me ofendes al preguntar, Frentona, claro que logre ingresar" anunció con suficiencia.

"Diablos" se escuchó en un susurro débil tras de ellas, entonces Sakura se volvió hacia un Naruto que miraba con miedo a una furiosa Ino.

"¿Qué dijiste, cabeza hueca?" vociferó Ino como si escupiera fuego mientras apretaba sus puños amenazando a Naruto.

"Qu-e ha-ay que celebrar que ahora son parte del Conservatorio Konoha" el pobre no dejaba de temblar mientras se protegía a lado de Sakura.

Ino pareció dudar, pero sonrió con malicia después de meditar un poco.

"¡Wah! Naruto, que amable al invitarnos a comer a Sakura y a mí" la cara de Naruto se puso pálida, entonces Ino detuvo a alguien más que caminaba por el pasillo.

"¡Hinata! Adivina, Naruto se ofreció a invitarnos el almuerzo hoy para celebrar nuestro ingreso al conservatorio, tienes que venir con nosotros" la animó con una sonrisa que prometía ser malvada si no aceptaba.

La joven Hyuga atinó a mirarlos algo exaltada, pero cuando miró a Naruto agachó rápido la cabeza avergonzada. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, tan inocente.

"Lo tomo como un sí" Ino sonrió satisfecha.

Cabe mencionar que la rubia se la paso invitando a toda la gente que conocían durante el camino a Ichiraku´s Ramen, y para cuando llegaron llenaron el pequeño local, lo que pareció hacer feliz al dueño al tener tanta clientela tan temprano.

Naruto parecía catatónico, aún estando frente a su restaurant favorito. Pero después de una sesión de tazones de ramen recuperó un poco la compostura.

Sakura se sentía feliz, había logrado ingresar al conservatorio Konoha y podía compartirlo con sus amigos.

Todo parecía pintar perfecto.

Pero que podemos decir, eso es solo el inicio de su travesía.

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, la verdad disfrute escribiendo todo esto y leyendo y editando muchas veces. xD**

**Cualquier comentario, es más que agradecido *w* y las reviews también.**

**Si lo leiste y te gusto, XD ya te quiero. (no es soborno ni nada Dx)**

**Espero tener el 2do capítulo proximamente.. XD**

**Lilith D. Dram**


	2. Chapter 2 Donde Sakura llega Tarde

**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que quería compensarlo escribiendo un poco más esta vez, y apenas alcancé un descanso de mis actividades. **

**Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo. Cualquier error, comentario u observación con toda confianza.**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a todas esas personitas hermosas que me apoyan 3 ya los quiero ;w; **

**sin más que decir, más que un poco de música siempre ayuda.**

**Lilith D. Dram**

**2. Capítulo. Donde Sakura llega tarde.**

Miró su reloj, había llegado hace unos 15 minutos. Se sintió tonta cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido el camión que la llevaba al conservatorio, pero se sintió más tonta cuando pagó por un taxi y llego al tiempo justo, esperando con tantas ansias su primer clase de Piano. Pero ¿cómo no? No había señal alguna de su maestro.

Suspiró, recargándose en la silla frente a una puerta verde con un letrero que anunciaba "Piano, Hatake Kakashi".

Bueno, Hatake Kakashi ya llevaba unos 15 minutos de tardanza. Miró su reloj, ¡genial! Ahora eran 20.

Se deslizó en la silla exasperada, sentía ganas de encontrar a ese sujeto de cabello plateado y plantarle unas buenas palabras un tanto agresivas como escarmiento.

Recordó bien su breve encuentro cuando realizaba su trámite de inscripción.

_Suspiró algo impaciente, llevaba una hora en la fila, pero era apremiante saber que solo había 5 personas antes que ella. Si no hubiese llegado tarde seguro ya estaría desayunando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa._

_"¡Yo!" escuchó tras de ella. Se volvió en seguida. Y lo vio, en una postura como la representación misma de la despreocupación, con sus manos bien enfundadas en sus bolsillos, con una bufanda cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, y ese cabello plateado tan desordenado enmarcando sus facciones, con esos ojos aburridos que recordaba haber visto en su entrevista._

_"¡Kakashi-sensei!" saludó en sorpresa por encontrárselo tan pronto. "¿Cómo está?" se sintió algo tonta por no saber decir algo más interesante, pero honestamente no encontraba otras palabras._

_"Mmm… de pie, al parecer" le dijo sonriéndole, o eso intuía por cómo sus ojos se cerraron en simpatía._

_Sakura suspiró. La comunicación con su maestro de piano sí que iba a ser buena. Pensó sarcástica. No es que ella realmente fuera mala en establecer lazos, en hablar con personas con las que recién tuviera un encuentro, pero es que había algo en él, que simplemente la hacía dudar de su siguiente paso. Quizá era por el hecho de que no pareciera interesado en ella por la mirada aburrida que le daba, o quizá su rostro, o bueno, la mitad de él, la que estaba cubierta, ¿Cómo sabía si no estaba en realidad fingiendo simpatía, cuando en realidad sus labios se fruncían en desagrado? ¿Cómo sabía si su sonrisa era sincera? ¿Debía confiar en esos ojos oscuros, que simplemente la hacían formularse más preguntas que respuestas?_

_Volvió a suspirar. No sabía cómo iba a llevar los siguientes años en su compañía como alumna de piano, el primer paso, la primera impresión, parecía un poco fallido._

_"Bueno…"continuó él a falta de una respuesta verbal de la joven "debo ir a llenar unas formas. Espero verte después… ahm…" pareció titubear._

_"Sakura" le recordó ella con una sonrisa forzada. Apretando un poco la carpeta de sus papeles contra el pecho. Su paciencia no era exactamente uno de sus fuertes._

_"Sí, yo lo recordaba" le dijo rascando la parte trasera de su cuello. "Nos vemos, Sakura-chan" se despidió sacando una mano de sus bolsillos y agitándola un poco para ella, de una manera más que perezosa, pasó a su lado y siguió su camino._

_Sakura asintió._

_"Por cierto" apuntó sin volverse, llamando de nuevo su atención. "Me gusta que mis alumnos sean puntuales"._

Eso había sido todo, había dejado de dormir bien, pensando ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba tarde a su clase? Si de por si lograr que Kakashi la aceptara como su alumna había sido toda una proeza, ahora si llegaba tarde ¿todo acabaría?

Pero ahora, ¿Dónde estaba él?

Miró a la puerta verde de nuevo, ceñuda. Había intentado abrir el aula, con la esperanza de que él estuviera ya ahí, pero nada, estaba cerrada con llave. Claramente su sensei, ese mismo que alegó la preferencia hacia alumnos puntuales, no estaba, ¿y lo peor? Llegaba tarde.

Se levantó de la silla con algo más que enojo, suspiró intentando abandonar la exasperación. Se alisó la falda y contó hasta diez. Sintiendo su trasero desentumirse en el proceso. Quedándose ahí sentada no iba a lograr nada, quizá debía preguntar por él en la dirección, o en la oficina de maestros, ¿Qué había pasado si en realidad un camión de pasajeros lo había atropellado dejándolo como tortilla en el asfalto y entonces de alguna forma, su única mano sana llamara a la escuela reportando su retraso? ¿Habría entonces dejado una nota? ¿Un mísero mensaje?

'Por su bien', pensó Sakura mordazmente, 'Espero que sea lo del camión'.

Caminó por el pasillo siguiendo las indicaciones que le había otorgado una muchacha con un estuche de violín al hombro. Iría a la oficina de maestros primero.

"Disculpe" comenzó a llamar la atención de una mujer que lucía algo ocupada con unos papeles resbalándose de las manos, maldiciendo al aire por su estupidez. Sakura sintió algo de pena acercándose a ella para ayudarle a ordenar los papeles.

"Ah, perdón, es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza" se disculpó mientras tomaba los papeles que Sakura le ofrecía. "Soy la secretaria de la directora, Shizune, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" le ofreció mientras se ponían de pie.

"Ah, gracias, Shizune-san" le sonrió "Soy Haruno Sakura, alumna de Kakashi-sensei, ahm, quería saber si había algún reporte de su retraso, bueno, ya sabe, es que llevo como media hora esperándolo y no ha llegado. Estoy empezando a creer que me dejó plantada"

Shizune le dio una pequeña sonrisa que parecía algo apenada, como si supiera algo que ella no y lo lamentaba por ella.

"Lo siento, Sakura, ahm, al parecer no estás enterada". De verdad parecía que lo sentía.

Sakura dio un respingo, empezó a lamentarse por la idea del camión de pasajeros atropellando su sensei. Siempre, siempre tienes que tener cuidado con lo que deseas. Esperaba que este no fuera el caso.

"¿Paso algo malo?" preguntó Sakura algo renuente, la verdad es que se debatía entre querer saber o decidir ignorar.

Shizune hizo un puchero como queriendo buscar las palabras correctas.

"Bueno, verás…"

"¡Shizune!" se escuchó un grito, y Sakura no podía definir si eran cerca o lejos de ahí, pero se escuchó tan fuerte que la hizo respingar.

Shizune tragó visiblemente pesado.

"¡Voy en camino, Tsunade-sama!" anunció con un gritito débil. Con las facciones de su rostro algo asustadas. Miró a Sakura en disculpa. "Lo siento Sakura, pero debo entregar estos" levantó los papeles en sus manos.

Sakura asintió algo preocupada por Shizune, seguro que ella estaba en más aprietos en este momento. Y la dejó irse. Se asusto un poco más al ver que corría a una oficina algo alejada de la sala de maestros. La directora Tsunade daba miedo, resumió Sakura en su mente.

Sacudió esos pensamientos, debía encontrar a Kakashi.

Preguntó, caminó, preguntó y volvió a caminar. Pero nada. Todos parecían sonreírle con pena, del mismo modo que lo había hecho Shizune, al parecer todos estaban al tanto de la tardanza de Kakashi, o algo similar, ¿Pero por qué la miraban con pena al decirles que era su alumna?

Suspiró derrotada caminando de vuelta al pasillo del aula de su maestro. Reconoció la silla en la que había estado sentada. Pero se veía algo distinta, más clara. Caminó un poco más y cayó en la cuenta de que era por la luz que salía del aula.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Conforme caminaba, se dio cuenta que a pesar de la prisa que sentía, la firmeza de sus pasos decaía y estos se hacían relativamente más y más lentos. En su interior rezaba porque Kakashi-sensei no estuviera en el aula. ¡Que por todos los cielos, solo hubieran abierto el salón por motivos de limpieza! O cualquier otra excusa. Todas eran buenas. Pero sus esperanzas cayeron abruptamente al escucharlo. Esa dulce melodía que se escapaba por la entrada al aula. Sentía que era dulce, pero a la vez algo tétrica, si la tomamos en ésta situación en particular.

Caminó un poco más, a dos pasos de la puerta, la melodía tomaba un momento cumbre, se escuchaba más fuerte, más viva, con más sentido. Subiendo y descendiendo.

Otro paso más, el _forte_ de las teclas le hizo más difícil el tragar. Sus manos sudaban aferradas a su falda.

Otro paso más, la música se detuvo. Y su corazón pareció hacerlo también.

Se asomó al aula.

Sentado sobre el banco, con una posición sólida y erguida, raro en él, las manos pausadas sobre las teclas de marfil y ébano. Su cabello desordenado que no parecía tener un sentido en común hacia donde acomodarse.

Otro paso más y ya estaba en la entrada.

"Llegas tarde" lo escuchó con voz desganada.

Oh dios, por favor, ten piedad

_o_

La vio sentarse, nerviosa, en una silla a un lado del banquillo en el que él estaba frente al piano. Retorciendo un poco la tela de su falda. Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros.

"Llegas tarde" repitió malicioso, viendo la reacción de la joven que parecía querer hablar, pero aún sin estar segura de hacerlo.

"Lo-lo siento" enunció cabizbaja.

Kakashi volvió a sonreír bajo su máscara.

"¡Ah! Bueno, pero que no se repita".

Ella levantó una cara sonrojada y con un ligero puchero inconforme en sus labios, parecía un poco distinta. Kakashi alzó una ceja extrañado.

"¡Fue usted sensei!" lo apuntó con una cara indignada. Sus manos firmes, sin rastro de la ansiedad que había tenido al entrar al aula. "¡Usted llego tarde!"

¡Atrapado!

_o_

Lo vio sonreír en disculpa. Sabía que no debía llevarse con tanta confianza con su nuevo maestro, pero ¿Cómo podía aceptar la culpa de algo que no cometió? Su pequeña, y poco paciente, vocecita interior no dejaba de gritarle que dijera la verdad. Y de nuevo, se encontró disuelta dejando que su interior saliera.

"Llegué temprano, lo esperé por más de media hora" siguió, aun cuando Kakashi no había pedido confirmación de los hechos no la interrumpió. "Pero usted no daba señales de nada, y fui a preguntar por usted… y aquí, aquí estaba, simulando haber llegado temprano." Dejó que su voz se apagara poco a poco.

Acabó y lo miró con un poco de resentimiento.

Kakashi solo suspiró.

"Perdón, sí, llegué tarde, pero…" se rascó la cabeza mirando al techo, probablemente en busca de una buena excusa. "… no podía encontrar las llaves de mi auto, el día anterior las había dejado en la mesa, verás, yo no suelo perder las cosas, así que me resultó muy extraño no encontrarlas. Las busqué durante toda la tarde, pero al final tuve que venir a pie desde mi departamento. Y bueno, no es como si viviera muy cerca."

Sakura alzó una ceja incrédula.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿a qué distancia vive de aquí?" le preguntó suavemente.

"Dos cuadras" le contestó sincero.

"¿De las largas?"

"Sí" mintió.

"Ah"

Hubo una pausa, ella acariciaba la tela de su falda beige, intentando arreglar un poco el daño que había causado en ella por el nerviosismo anterior.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?" empezó de nuevo.

"¿Mm?"

"¿Tiene auto?"

"No"

"Ah" concedió Sakura, sin sorprenderse.

Kakashi carraspeó. Recuperando la compostura frente a ella.

"Bueno, empecemos con las clases, Sakura-chan" le dijo mientras sonreía sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza por su fallida excusa, dejando el tema de lado.

Sakura solo asintió luego de un suspiro de resignación.

"Antes de empezar, quiero conocerte. Así podré adecuar las clases a tu persona" aclaró mientras cerraba la tapa del piano.

"¿No tocaremos hoy?" preguntó extrañada al ver que se volvía hacia ella después de cubrir las teclas.

"Un paso a la vez" se acomodó en el banquillo y se rasco un poco la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello. "Háblame de ti, Sakura"

De repente se sintió en blanco. ¿De qué iba servir saber eso?

"Me llamo Haruno Sakura, tengo 17 años, estudio medicina" hizo una pausa para pensar en otras cosas sobre ella. "Tengo una gatita llamada Kari, me encantan los Dangos y los dulces, no me gusta el picante. Mi abuela tocaba el piano, pero esa historia ya la conoce. Padres felizmente casados, ahm… Hola".

Se sintió cohibida por hablar tantas cosas, pero no sabía bien hacia qué rumbo llevar la conversación, se sorprendió que a pesar de la expresión aburrida de su rostro, él asintiera con atención.

"En la entrevista tocaste una pieza. ¿Cómo la aprendiste? ¿Has tenido contacto con el piano o con la música antes?" preguntó colocando su barbilla sobre su mano derecha, pensativo.

Ella se retorció un poco en la silla intimidada por toda la atención puesta en ella.

"Lo más cercano a la música que tuve fue mi abuela" contestó honesta, su rostro se tornó algo rojo cuando comenzaba a responder a la otra pregunta "No estoy segura de cómo la aprendí, pero yo supongo que escuché tantas veces a mi abuela tocar esa pieza, que recordaba la melodía, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue intentar reproducirla de nuevo" arrugó un poco la nariz "no fue fácil llegar hasta donde llegué, pero aún así ya sabe que no sirvió de nada."

Él no dijo nada por un momento. Y ella se negaba a agregar algo más.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en reproducir esa parte de la pieza?"

Ella desvió la mirada de la suya y depositó su atención en sus manos.

"Unos meses".

Kakashi asintió asimilándolo.

"Interesante" concedió en voz alta. "De ahí hacia afuera. ¿Algún conocimiento de música?"

Sakura negó.

"Bueno, ahora empezamos, necesito tu cuaderno de apuntes" le pidió.

Ella se miró las manos de nuevo, consciente de que eso era todo lo que traía.

"No traje". Admitió después de unos segundos, aún sin mirarlo.

Kakashi suspiró. Relajando los hombros.

"En mi portafolios hay un cuaderno pautado, puedes usarlo" le señaló el pequeño portafolio que estaba al lado de la silla en la que ella estaba. Ella lo tomó y comenzó a buscar mientras asentía en agradecimiento.

"Gracias, se—" sintió el cuaderno y lo sacó, pero eso no era un cuaderno, era un… "¿Icha Icha Paradise?" preguntó sonrojada hasta las orejas. Recordaba ese libro con peligroso contenido, su papá tenía uno escondido en su buró. Ella estaba segura de porqué lo escondía. Ese pequeño encuadernado de pasta naranja era un libro con alto contenido pornográfico. Ella lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio suspirar. No sabía que le sorprendía más, que su sensei tuviera ese libro ahí en su portafolio de trabajo, o que no le extrañara tanto saber que su sensei tenía uno.

"El otro libro en el portafolio" la corrigió sin vergüenza, pero exasperado.

Sakura devolvió el escandaloso libro al portafolio y buscó a tientas el cuaderno pautado, con miedo de mirar y encontrar algo peligroso o no apto para su edad. Pero su mano dio al blanco sintiendo el espiral del cuaderno. Lo sacó nerviosa, mirando la portada en la que solo aparecía el dibujo una clave de fa.

"Ábrelo". Le indicó mientras le acercaba un lapicero.

Sakura lo hizo lento, disfrutando de la textura fresca de la pasta gruesa contra sus dedos. Se dio cuenta del lapicero ofrecido y le sonrió en disculpa mientras lo tomaba de su mano. La prisa por venir a tiempo a clase la había hecho olvidar que usualmente cuando vas a una escuela llevas ciertos materiales de apoyo.

Kakashi se acercó más a ella y señaló un conjunto de 5 líneas. "¿Qué piensas que sea esto Sakura?" preguntó con voz apacible.

Ella dudó en responder por un segundo. La verdad, no es como si pudiera pensar la respuesta, porque no lo sabía, pero no le gustaba responder algo y equivocarse.

Suspiró y negó suavemente, dándole una respuesta muda.

Kakashi asintió. "Éste conjunto de 5 líneas se llama pentagrama" comenzó a explicar mientras apuntaba en el cuaderno. "Se cuentan de abajo hacia arriba, esta de aquí es la línea uno, la que sigue es la línea dos…" continuó mientras seguía las líneas con la punta de su dedo sobre la hoja del cuaderno. Sakura lo miró un poco, éste hombre sabía concentrarse. Se sintió feliz por darse cuenta de que estaba en buenas manos, eso descontando la tardanza de su llegada y el libro pornográfico.

La sumergió en una explicación de figuras y tiempos, le enseñó la duración de una redonda, de una blanca, de una negra y una corchea, le dio una leve introducción de las claves de Sol y la clave de Fa. Para Sakura era fascinante todo el nuevo conocimiento, si bien era cierto que entraba a un nuevo mundo de conocimientos, a un terreno desconocido, siempre se había sentido cómoda al aprender, ese era uno de sus fuertes, su convicción, ella estaba determinada.

"¿Qué figura es esta, Sakura?" le preguntó al apuntarle un ejercicio en su cuaderno y sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Sakura lo pensó por un momento.

"Es una blanca" respondió con confianza.

Kakashi asintió y volvió a hablar. "¿Cuántos tiempos dura?"

"Dos".

Kakashi asintió y continuó preguntándole, confirmando los conocimientos que acababa de impartirle, visiblemente complacido por el rápido aprendizaje, aún a pesar de que había vuelto a su postura y mirada de despreocupación.

"A este paso, la próxima clase podremos empezar ya con el piano. Pero no olvides tu cuaderno, haremos muchos apuntes" señaló el cuaderno en las piernas de Sakura. "Éste es ahora tuyo".

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero lo pensó mejor y solo pudo asentir en agradecimiento, volviendo su vista a su nuevo cuaderno.

"Gracias, Kakashi-sensei" respondió mientras colocaba la cabeza del lapicero en sus labios, pensativa, mientras resolvía el ejercicio. "¿Sus alumnos siempre olvidan traer un cuaderno?" preguntó para llenar el silencio.

Kakashi no dijo nada por un tiempo, pero suspiró y hablo en tono tranquilo "algo así, siempre estoy preparado."

"¿Cómo que algo así?" preguntó sin mucho interés, terminando su último ejercicio.

"No tengo muchos alumnos, Sakura".

Ella tuvo que volverse hacia él para mirarlo, su voz parecía demasiado oscura, pero cuando depositó la mirada en la suya, él le sonreía con los ojos cerrados y probablemente con la mitad de su rostro oculto también.

Ahora sí que quería preguntar, pero sentía que no debía hacerlo. Al contrario se desvió a otra dirección.

"¿Por qué suele ocultar la mitad de su rostro, Sensei?"

Él miró hacia el cuaderno, quizá revisando el ejercicio, quizá simplemente pensando.

"Tengo alergias".

Sakura no respondió. Le parecía una respuesta muy simple y válida. Quizá demasiado simple, por eso simplemente no la creyó, pero no se sentía con ganas de interrogar a Kakashi, y más porque él no parecía querer ser interrogado.

"Ya ha pasado una hora, y no, no conté el tiempo que tardaste, perdón, es cierto, tardé en llegar" contestó rápido ante los gestos de protesta de Sakura. "Ya puedes salir, repasa tus apuntes, eso siempre es productivo" y sin más tomó el portafolio. Acomodando las cosas dentro de él.

Sakura cerró su cuaderno, pasando el lapicero por el espiral.

"Gracias por todo, Kakashi-sensei" le sonrió en serio agradecida. Y tras un leve asentimiento por parte de él. Ella comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Se volvió solo por curiosidad, ¡¿Y cómo no?! Él leía, ensimismado, ese pequeño librito naranja. Se sonrojo indignada. ¡No esperó siquiera a que ella saliera del aula! Caminó fuera de ahí con unas pisadas más fuertes de lo usual.

_o_

Se sintió más relajado cuando pudo tomar Icha Icha de su portafolio, hacía ya un tiempo que no daba clases, y no era que se hubiera puesto nervioso, por favor, él era Hatake Kakashi, él y nervioso no podían existir en la misma oración.

Paso un dedo sobre las sagradas hojas del libro, dándole la vuelta a la página con solemnidad. Si tan solo se pudiera sentir más respeto hacia la tan bella literatura encontrada en estos libros, la gente solo pensaba en sexo, sexo, sexo y más sexo. ¿Qué hay de la trama del libro? Siempre es importante encontrar un nudo importante. Algo que atrape al lector, leer sobre actos sexuales sin un alma en la historia simplemente era burdo. Pero el Icha Icha era más que solo sexo, y era lamentable que las personas solo lo vieran como un libro pornográfico, apto para viejitos verdes pervertidos.

Suspiró triste por el camino de sus pensamientos. Pero algo extraño paso, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, recordando la cara de su nueva alumna al descubrir el Icha Icha en su portafolio. Había visto gente ofenderse al verlo pasar caminando sumergido en su libro. Pero nunca había recordado un rostro como el suyo, sonrojado hasta el inicio del cabello, con las orejas más rojas destacando de un cabello rosa, y eso era mucho decir.

De seguro su alumna se había llevado una excelente impresión.

Se sintió feliz, era extraordinario tener al fin la oportunidad de volver a dar clases, él era un maestro estricto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y no está de más decir que Sakura era una de las pocas afortunadas en conseguir un lugar como su estudiante. Solo ella y otra persona habían sido capaces de demostrarle convicción, un verdadero deseo a la música, al piano. Eso era algo que simplemente no podía ignorar.

Despegó la vista de su lectura y miró al piano a su lado. Levantó su mano y acarició las teclas aún cubiertas por la tapa. "Ya hacía tiempo que nadie más te tocaba, ya te habías aburrido de mis manos, ¿verdad?" asintió para sí, como si el piano le hubiera respondido y reanudo su lectura.

Sakura Haruno, definitivamente una persona distinta. Una persona digna de ser su aprendiz.

_o_

"Aún no puedo creer que ese viejo pervertido de Kakashi-sensei esté dando clases de nuevo, Sakura-chan tu eres lo máximo" la elogió Naruto con la boca llena de ramen.

Sakura le sonrío avergonzada.

"Sí, frentona" comenzó Ino, y por su tono de voz dedujo que estaba a punto de enterarse de uno de sus chismes de alta calidad. "Kurenai-sensei, mi maestra de violín, me contó que Kakashi-sensei, solo ha tenido otro alumno aparte de ti"

Sakura la miró extrañada. "¿Cómo? ¿Solo yo y alguien más?"

Ino asintió. Satisfecha por haber creado conmoción con su información.

"No lo creo" Sakura susurró, y se volvió a Naruto. "Tú has estado en el conservatorio por dos años más, ¿tú sabes algo Naruto?"

Él terminó de tragar una tanda de fideos y asintió entusiasta. "Solo uno".

"¿Por eso todos me ven con sorpresa cuando me presento como su alumna?" preguntó aún sin creerlo. "¿Cuántos años lleva dando clases?"

"Unos diez años, casi, creo" apuntó Naruto.

"Oh, Dios" Sakura tomó un poco de té helado. "¿Por eso todos me ven con pena? ¿Porque es jodidamente estricto?"

Ino y Naruto asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"Diablos" maldijo en voz alta. Mientras dejaba caer sus hombros. Aunque la situación parecía un poco extraña. Aún así no logró bajarle mucho el ánimo. Ella sabía que podía con el extraño y poco ortodoxo de Kakashi. Pero aún así no entendía por qué un pequeño espasmo de ansiedad se anidaba en su estómago.

Un poco de ayuda al cielo, ¿no, nada?

**Esto es todo por ahora, prometo traerles el otro capítulo lo más pronto posible. Ya se vienen unas vacaciones en mi escuela, así que espero aprovechar. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Lilith D. Dram**


	3. Chapter 3 Donde el suavizante pierde

**¡Hola! Perdón por tardar un poco. Pero al fin llegaron las vacaciones de las que les hablé. Tuve un evento muy importante y no podía concentrarme en otra cosa. Pero me di mi espacio para escribir este nuevo capítulo.**

**Ya se que vamos un poco lento en cuanto romance, pero sinceramente me gusta el ritmo que está tomando la historia, como dijera mi maestro "lento pero seguro". xD**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Ya los quiero por eso. *w***

**Un agradecimiento en especial para jessy moon 15, por tomarse el tiempo de darme unos comentarios constructivos *w*. Aquí hay un pequeño regalo de inicio de situaciones románticas para ti. XD**

**Sin más, que recordarles que la música siempre ayuda, les dejo leer el tercer capítulo en paz. :'D**

**Lilith D. Dram**

**3. Capítulo. Donde el suavizante pierde.**

Abrió los ojos, cansada. La oscuridad de la habitación no la ayudaba a distinguir qué hora era, pero sentía demasiada pereza como para levantarse y correr las cortinas. Dio una vuelta sobre su cama, arropándose en la suavidad de la tela de su colcha, inspirando el aroma del suavizante de telas. Demasiado dulce, pero conciliador y agradable. Inhalo, le gustaba ese aroma.

"¡Sakura!" escuchó la voz de su madre algo ahogada por las paredes. No pudo evitar un gemido de queja, aún no quería levantarse. "¡Sakura, tienes visita!" ah, podía fingir que seguía dormida, Sakura solo podía pensar en lo rico que sus pies se sentían contra la tela, calentitos, suaves. Si no bajaba probablemente se irían. "¡Sakura, Ino está aquí, baja!" ok, quizá quedarse "dormida" sería imposible y más con Ino.

Sakura bufó incómoda y perezosa. No quería hacerlo pero se encontró ya sentada. Si conocía a Ino desde pequeña, sabía que era tan terca como ella, y que probablemente no se iría de ahí hasta que Sakura bajara, o hasta que ella la arrastrara fuera de la cama.

Caminó de la cama hasta la puerta de su habitación. Murmurando algo como 'los fines de semana son para descansar, Ino-cerda'.

"En seguida bajo, dame unos minutos" anunció con voz ronca.

"Date prisa, Sakura" escuchó la voz de Ino demandante, no era novedad que no le dijera "Frentona" en frente de su madre, eso por obvias razones.

Corrió las cortinas y cerró los ojos ante la hiriente luz de sol, debían ser casi las 11. Quizá ya venía siendo hora de levantarse. Tomó el camino hacia el baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Hacía un poco de calor, así que una refrescante ducha la pondría al día. Dejó que el agua de la regadera le acariciara la piel, despertándole cada sentido. El perfume de su champú la relajó, se dio un masaje suave pero firme en el cuero cabelludo. Puso loción en una esponja y disfrutó de la textura contra su piel. Eso sí que era un baño, no como los que solía tomar en horarios escolares, era estudiante de medicina y estrictamente pedían puntualidad. Rara vez lograba ponerse bien el champú, o tomarse algo de tiempo para ella, solía despertarse, darse un regaderazo rápido, "cambiarse", tomar su mochila y correr a la parada del bus. Y aunque ahora sí tenía tiempo, sabía que Ino la esperaba, así que no pudo consentirse como quisiera.

Suspiró quitando un poco de la alegría que le había otorgado el baño. Ino la iba a ver siempre por dos razones, una era porque ocupaba algo, ya sea ropa prestada, algún consejo, ayuda en su búsqueda de ropa en las tiendas, dinero, etc. O segunda, reclamarle algo de lo que hacía. Como sus antiguos novios, su actual falta de novio, su extrema devoción al estudio, su falta de vida social, y otra infinidad de cosas que hacía y que a Ino le parecían reprobables.

Se sintió extrañamente vacía. Si bien era cierto que había reducido bastante su vida social, no había sentido que extrañara demasiado ir a un bar con sus amigas o salir a bailar a un antro ni mucho menos tener una cita, ya sea con alguien que Ino le hubiera presentado antes, o alguien con quien Ino le planeaba una cita a ciegas, comúnmente con un final desastroso.

"Bueno, espero que este día solo sea una cordial visita" se dijo a si misma esperanzada mientras salía de la regadera envuelta en una toalla color rosado.

Cambiarse fue bastante fácil. Una falda rosa, una blusa verde pálido sin mangas, hacía calor, no le agradaba la idea de sudar en ese tipo de clima y la sensación pegajosa que dejaba. Se secó el cabello, o al menos lo que pudo antes de escuchar los gritos de Ino. "¡Sakura, es para hoy!" gritó olvidándose por un momento de los padres de Sakura.

Suspiró al verse en el espejo, no sabía exactamente si era por lo que veía en él, o por el inminente encuentro con su amiga. Como fuera ya no había salida. Caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación resumiendo que quizá el día no sería tan malo.

"Ino-cerda" le sonrió al verla un poco impaciente, o al menos contenía su furia muy bien.

"Sakura, empezaba a creer que habías escapado por la ventada" le sonrío forzosamente con un poco de fiereza en su voz.

"Tú me habrías traído de regreso a rastras si lo intentaba, ¿verdad, Ino?" le contestó con la misma fiereza impostada en su sonrisa.

No pudo más que decirle un rápido "adiós, ma—" a su madre ocupada en la cocina porque Ino la arrastraba con fuerza hacia la puerta de salida.

Caminó resignada a su lado, escuchando sus quejas de lo mucho que la había hecho esperar y sobre lo tarde que era para seguir dormida. Asintiendo ocasionalmente para darle a entender que la escuchaba, aunque parecía tener un efecto contraproducente en Ino porque volvía a quejarse con más furia en su voz dándole miradas asesinas.

Llegaron a un restaurant tranquilo, con mesas al aire libre y otras estancias dentro de un edificio pintado en verde lima, algo descuidado por las lluvias, probablemente sin pintar hacía un verano atrás. Se situaron dentro del lugar, en una mesa de dos personas, Ino suspiró intentando calmar la furia contra su amiga y Sakura hizo lo mismo.

"Bienvenidas, mi nombre es Nami, ¿les tomo la orden o quieren un menú?" preguntó amigable una jovencita que bien podía pasarles con un par de años. Sacando una pequeña libretita de su delantal y desatorando un lapicero de entre su moño de cabello marrón.

Ambas le sonrieron mientras ordenaban algo de desayunar, la joven se cohibió un poco ante su furia contenida y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo tras apuntar las ordenes.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Sakura jugando con el salero entre sus manos.

Ino levantó una ceja confusa. "¿Y bien qué?"

Sakura suspiró exasperada. Poco dispuesta a responder su contra pregunta.

"Sakura, olvidar que tienes una cita con tu mejor amiga es muy, pero muy grosero" alargó la mano sobre la mesa y tomó el salero entre los dedos de Sakura haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

"¿Lo olvidé?" preguntó más para sí misma.

Ino solo asintió.

Sakura estrujó un poco su memoria pero ahí solo estaban los ejercicios de piano que tenía que hacer y las clases de medicina, que estrujaban la mayoría de sus recuerdos a un oscuro rincón. Oh, pero buscó un poco en ese rincón y ahí estaba. Ino sentada con ella en la banca de la parada del bus y le estaba mencionando algo sobre un desayuno. Se sintió algo irritada consigo misma. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Subió la mirada hacia Ino y la miró con un poco de vergüenza.

"Lo siento, es que he estado algo ocupada, debí olvidarlo".

Ino asintió satisfecha y dejo escapar un poco de aire y otro tanto de furia.

"Sakura, sabes lo que pienso de tu aislamiento social, ¿hace cuánto que no nos vemos?" Sakura abrió la boca pero Ino volvió a hablar rápido. "Que no sea en el conservatorio." Ino espero respuesta, pero no hubo. Y volvió a hablar pero con un tono más paciente. "Mira, yo entiendo que estés demasiado atareada con tu carrera de medicina y ahora con las clases de piano, pero un poco de tiempo para ti y para tus amigas no te va a matar. Al contrario, mírate, te ves muy pálida. Te hace falta algo de sol."

"Ya lo sé, pero es que es así de sencillo, no-tengo-tiempo" concluyó un poco molesta porque no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese discurso, y sabía que su piel siempre había sido así de pálida.

"Sakura, eres joven, estas en tus 17 años, casi 18 y tienes la vida social de un ermitaño" Sakura iba a protestar pero volvió a cerrar la boca e Ino continuó. "Yo sé que no estamos aquí para darte sermones, pero ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes un novio?"

Sakura no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. "No necesito uno".

Ino negó con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Oh, claro que sí".

Sakura negó más firme. "No, ¿recuerdas cómo me fue con Taiki?"

"Pero eso es porque tienes un gusto pésimo, si yo te ayudara…"

"¡Nada de ayuda! Tú me concertaste citas pésimas también". La interrumpió apoyando sus manos en el borde de la mesa, quizá un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

"Eso es porque ya ibas con la idea de que no te iban a agradar". Atacó de regreso con la misma fuerza.

Sakura suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo sin ganas de seguir peleando. Y milagrosa Nami que regresó con sus bebidas, prometiendo que la comida saldría más rápido temiendo que las miradas furiosas eran dirigidas a ella.

A veces siempre pasaba algo parecido, bueno quizá no a veces. Siempre era lo mismo con Ino. Sakura sabía que su vida social no era algo para sentirse orgullosa, pero ella no lo notaba como algo realmente malo. O quizá simplemente no quería notarlo. Pero en el fondo, como casi siempre pasaba. Sabía que Ino no se equivocaba, al menos en lo que su vida social se refería. Hacía mucho que no salía con ella, o con sus demás amigas. Hacía mucho que no compartía con una pareja, pero honestamente después de sus desastrosas relaciones las ganas que le quedaban eran muy pocas.

Se acercó lentamente a su vaso con té helado y tomando la pajilla sorbió mientras observaba a Ino ponerle azúcar a su capuccino.

"Vamos a hacer una fiestecita para celebrar nuestro ingreso al conservatorio".

Sakura dejó de morder la pajilla y la miró extrañada. Aunque algo contenta de que ella ya no fuera el tema de la conversación. "Pero hace ya unas semanas que estamos en el conservatorio".

Ino suspiró resignada. "Pero estábamos esperando a que pudiera verte para avisarte."

Sakura la miró sintiendo un calorcito en su interior y también algo de culpa. Ella se había dado a la tarea de olvidarse un poco de sus amigos, pero aquí estaba Ino diciéndole que sus todos habían pospuesto una fiesta solo por ella.

"Gracias" susurró sin poderla mirar a los ojos. Con sincera gratitud.

Ino asintió quitándole espuma a su capuccino, quizá pensando en una forma nueva de comenzar.

"¿Qué tal las clases de piano, frentona?" preguntó con honesta sinceridad.

Sakura se arrimó un poco a la mesa con renovadas expectativas de una buena tarde. "Kakashi-sensei me lo hace un poco difícil, el se esfuerza mucho en hacerme enojar" comenzó recordando a su poco ordinario sensei. "Por ejemplo, ni una sola vez ha llegado temprano a darme clases, en serio, termino esperándolo una hora de más de la que ya habíamos acordado. Y también está su manía de sacar el Icha Icha en clases, mientras yo ahí reventándome los dedos tocando los ejercicios que me pone" se dio cuenta de que su pulso se aceleró en rabia al recordad la actitud de la que había sido testigo las últimas semanas. "¡Pero lo que más me saca de casillas es su cara!"

Ino levantó una ceja contrariada. "¿Pero que no la tiene cubierta?"

Sakura asintió y la miró como si fuera lo obvio. "¡Eso es! ¡Exactamente eso! ¿Por qué diablos cubre su cara?"

"¿Por qué diablos tu frente está grande?"

"¿Por qué rayos eres una cerda?" cerró los ojos herida, tocándose inconscientemente la frente con sus dedos.

"No eso, frentona" negó con la cabeza, reprimiéndola. "¿Por qué te cuestionas eso? ¿Qué te molesta de que tenga la cara cubierta?"

Sakura no encontró respuesta por más que busco. "No lo sé, me molesta y punto. ¿Por qué no me muestra su rostro y ya?".

Ino se rió un poco, pero no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento llego Nami con la comida. Por el momento la frustración de Sakura desapareció al olisquear lo que iba a comer. No había desayunado, seguro que esto servía para aplacar un poco su mal humor.

"Aunque si debo admitirlo" continuó Ino una vez que terminó un bocado. "Sí que me desconcierta un poco".

"¿Mm?" preguntó Sakura demasiado inmersa en su comida.

"La cara de Kakashi-sensei, Sakura" le recordó apuntándola con el tenedor. "¿No me digas que no te has preguntado si acaso es muy muy apuesto?"

Sakura se atragantó mientras intentaba reír y tragar al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que tomar un poco del té helado para permitirse respirar y responderle a Ino. "Ino, por favor, ¿lo has visto? ese hombre es un repelente de mujeres. Además es mi sensei, solo a ti se te ocurre semejante cosa".

"No es nada malo, solo sincera curiosidad" se defendió jugueteando un poco con su comida.

"Además" continuó Sakura ignorando el comentario anterior. "Si llegara a ser un poco apuesto, todo quedaría reducido ante su actitud retorcida y pervertida". Lo sentenció llevándose un bocado satisfecha por lo dicho.

"Bueno, yo pienso que aunque sea raro" miro un poco extrañada su comida, como escogiendo sus palabras. "Resulta que tiene un buen cuerpo. ¿Qué? No me veas así, Sakura. Es solo una observación, no estoy diciendo que me lo voy a llevar a la cama o algo así."

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el inicio del cabello por sus comentarios.

Ino sonrió maliciosa. "Ah, se me olvidaba que alguien en la mesa aún es virgen". Y vio como la pelirrosa le fruncía el ceño incómoda. Ino rió entre dientes. "Vamos, ¿no le has visto la espalda? Es un triangulo perfecto. ¿Saben lo difícil que es encontrar uno así?" con sus manos dibujo un triangulo invertido.

"Creí que tu novio tenía uno así". Intentó cambiar el tema incómoda por hablar de los atributos de su maestro.

"¿Cuál novio? Eso ya paso, soy libre de nuevo. Libre para apreciar algo de anatomía masculina si quiero." Apuntó como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

"¿Y Sora?" preguntó Sakura aturdida.

"Ese inepto nunca fue mi novio, solo el juguete del momento. Sakura, no me mires como si fuera una ninfómana. Sabes que si encontrara alguien que valiera la pena lo respetaría. Pero por ahora solo son juegos, y él lo sabía." Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

"¿Entonces con que moral me reclamas el no tener novio?" se defendió Sakura retomando el tema apuntándola con el tenedor.

Ino rodó los ojos y le regaló una mirada exasperada. "Yo sí he tenido novios, o bueno algo así, el punto aquí Sakura, es que yo no me excluyo de los placeres de la vida y tu sí".

Sakura negó en desacuerdo. "La única forma en la que disfrutaría de _los placeres de la vida_ sería si tu tuvieras que pasar por lo mismo que yo". Tomó una pausa reorganizando sus ideas. "Tú tienes que salir con alguien que yo te elija y yo con alguien que tú me elijas".

"Esto no es sobre mí, Sakura" le recordó con un tono que prometía ser más agresivo si continuaba con la idea.

"Solo así es justo". Continuó con la idea ignorando las advertencias de su voz.

"Claro que no. ¿Crees que quiero salir con alguien que tú me escojas sabiendo tu gusto en novios?" se rió con sarcasmo soltando sus cubiertos en la mesa y girando su rostro. "Simplemente es un _no_ a tu estúpida idea".

"Simplemente es un _no _a todas tus ideas". Sakura tomó el último bocado y se lo llevo a la boca, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, al menos no en ese estado de ánimo. Le había caído muy pesado.

Ino respiró hondo antes de volver a mirar a su amiga. "Solo un poco más de tiempo para ti, Sakura, es todo lo que te pido. No por mí, por ti".

Sakura se tomó su tiempo para asimilar lo dicho. Valorando cada palabra. Sabía que Ino la quería, era su amiga, lo último que quería era alejarse de ella. Alargó su mano a través de la mesa y tomó la de Ino. Le dio un pequeño apretón y le sonrió con gratitud. "Lo sé, gracias. En verdad entiendo lo que me dices".

Ino asintió y después de devolverle un apretón a Sakura, deshizo el contacto para tomar el capuccino.

"¿Cuándo es la fiesta?" preguntó Sakura con sincero interés.

"Dentro de ocho días, sabemos que no puedes en horario escolar, pero en fin de semana no hay excusas" le sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que Sakura no podría negarse por motivos de trabajo.

Sakura asintió.

"Y puedes invitar al sexy de tu maestro de piano" le guiñó el ojo traviesa.

Sakura se sonrojó abriendo la boca si saber que decir. "¡Ino!"

"¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no le has visto ese trasero?" le preguntó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. "Vamos, Sakura, no seas mojigata, que sea tu maestro no significa que no puedas apreciar un poco sus atributos."

"Ya se eso, pero—"

"Pero nada, el tipo podrá tener oculta la cara, pero no me jodas, tiene buen cuerpo" el brillo en los ojos de Ino le provocó un escalofrío a Sakura.

"Tienes prohibido acercarte a mi sensei, Ino-cerda".

"¿_Tu_ sensei? ¿Lo quieres para ti acaso?" le preguntó divertida con la reacción de la pelirrosa.

"¡No, no, no es eso!" negó con fuerza intentando ahuyentar su sonrojo.

"Oh, vamos, Sakura. A mí no me engañas. Te calienta tu sensei, ¿Verdad?" le sonrió maliciosa.

"¡Ino!" gritó desesperada, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Sintiéndose observada por todos en el restaurant. Siendo testigo de las carcajadas de su amiga.

_o_

Levantó la capa que cubría las teclas, había llegado temprano, pero no se podía hacer nada si la directora le había exigido que formara parte de la reunión de docentes. Suspiró un poco aburrido. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a su alumna.

"Así que esto se siente esperar a que las personas lleguen". Le dijo al piano mientras acariciaba las teclas, sintiéndolas lisas y frías a su tacto. "Bueno, ¿Te parece si tocamos un poco mientras llega Sakura?".

Pareció esperar unos segundos la respuesta del instrumento. Debió ser afirmativa porque comenzó a presionarlas, dejando que la melodía se escapara de la caja. Martilleo insistente los fortes, los pianos. Incrementó la velocidad, y entonces le dio un giro lento y melancólico. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la música. Dejando que sus manos pensaran por él.

Y entonces se detuvo. Escuchaba unos pasos. Suspiró y alejó las manos de las teclas.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?" escuchó una voz cantarina a su espalda.

Él no se volvió de inmediato, algo en la voz que lo llamaba le pareció extraño.

"¿Mm?"

"¡¿Si es usted?!". Kakashi se volvió por completo y vio a una Sakura que se tapaba la boca con la mano, en obvia sorpresa.

"Ahm, sí, todo yo" levantó una ceja extrañado. "¿Algún problema con eso?"

Ella exhaló con un poco de alivio. "Usted nunca llega temprano, pensé que habían usurpado su piano". Explicó como si hubiera sido la respuesta más obvia.

"Ah". Kakashi se levantó del banquillo y se sentó en la sillita a lado. Miró a su alumna, pero esta no se movía. Parecía congelada. Excepto por su respiración entrecortada y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. "¿Sakura?" preguntó extrañado por su comportamiento.

Ella tardó en mirarlo. Pero cuando se volvió hacia él. No lo miró a los ojos. Murmuró algo que Kakashi no distinguió y se sentó en el banquillo de una manera muy torpe.

Kakashi se levantó de su asiento algo curioso, pero sin intención de preguntar nada. Y la tomó de los hombros. Sintió un ligero temblor en ellos. Y escuchó un gemido de sorpresa escapar de los labios de Sakura.

Ok ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

_o_

En cuanto se dio cuenta que se levantaba del banquillo fue demasiado tarde para reprimirse. Y se avergonzaba de ella misma por haberlo hecho, pero honestamente no se arrepentía.

_¡Le había visto el trasero a su maestro!_

Se sonrojó, Ino no se había equivocado. Y esa era una de las pocas veces que le daba la razón. ¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué no tenía un trasero plano?!

Tragó pesado. Intentando reprimir los pensamientos de querer saber si se sentía tan suave como la vista lo promet—. "¿Sakura?"

¡Carajo!

Reaccionó y tenía que hacerlo, pero no quería, se volvió hacia él, sin molestarse en mirarlo a los ojos. "Maldición" murmuró para ella entre dientes.

Hizo gala de su torpeza encaramándose temblorosa en el banquillo.

'¡Basta, Sakura, basta de pensar en él!' se reprendió mientras intentaba acomodarse en el banquillo. '¡Pareces una jodida quinceañera, dejándote llevar por tus hormonas y la vista de un buen cu—!'

Sintió _sus_ manos apoyándose sobre sus hombros. No pudo, por más que se arrepintió después, reprimir un gemido de sorpresa. El contacto inesperado le había causado escalofríos. ¿Cuándo se había puesto de pie?

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Kakashi con un tono de voz que más que pedir una respuesta parecía esperar no tener una.

"Sí, sí" respondió demasiado rápido. No, no estaba nada bien. Pero él no pareció querer insistir en el asunto, para alivio de Sakura.

"Bien, creo que ya hemos practicado unas semanas con el piano, pero nunca te había enseñado cómo sentarte." Le dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por la extensión de la espalda de Sakura, hasta llegar a la mitad y empujar un poco.

'¡Oh, Kami!' pensó Sakura sintiéndose demasiado débil.

Sakura enderezó la postura arqueando su espalda. Aún así la mano de Kakashi seguía ahí.

"Tienes que estar sentada a la mitad del banquillo. Vas a tocar, no es un descanso". La empujó un poco más y Sakura solo pudo rezar para que no se diera cuenta de que la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado. Y claro, esperando que los pequeños temblorcitos no fueran tan notorios. "Y tu trasero…".

"¿Ah?" se le escapó a Sakura. Demasiado quebrado para su gusto y para su vergüenza.

"Solo tienes que apoyar la mitad de él en el asiento". Explicó inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

Sakura inspiró calmándose y asintió.

Kakashi despegó la mano de su hombro y de su espalda. Caminó de vuelta a la silla y le dio una mirada de aprobación a su postura. "De ahora en adelante, te sentaras así. ¿Se siente incómodo?"

Sakura negó un poco. Sintiéndose aún incapaz de hablar. Concentrándose en calmar los latidos de su corazón.

"Bueno, quiero que comiences con la escala de do mayor a dos octavas. ¿Ya la puedes hacer con las dos manos?" preguntó mientras rebuscaba en su portafolio.

"Sí". Respondió sintiendo fuerte su voz. Fuerza que le faltara en las manos que seguían temblorosas.

Kakashi asintió colocando su vista en su libro naranja. "Adelante".

Sakura necesitó un momento para terminar de calmarse. Y puso sus manos sobre las teclas. Se convenció de que estaba pensando estupideces. Todo gracias a su querida amiga Ino. Antes de eso ni siquiera le había llamado la atención su maestro. ¿Pero ahora?

La respuesta estaba clara. Aún se encontraba saboreando el aroma de su maestro de piano. En el momento que él se inclinó para darle unas últimas instrucciones para su postura, ella había inspirado intentando calmarse. ¿Pero cómo no? Su nariz había sido inundada por una esencia fuerte, con un claro matiz definido, característico, y que si debía ser sincera, le había gustado. Quizá demasiado. No podía pensar nada más mientras dejaba caer sus dedos en una tonadita "do, re, mi, fa, sol….".

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

Por el momento eso no le preocupaba. El aroma aún seguía impregnado en su nariz. Se sentía en paz. Le gustaba ese aroma.

**Para ser honesta, amé este pequeño acercamiento entre Sakura y Kakashi. Claro, algo pervertido. ¿Pero que sería de la vida sin esos pequeños piquitos de perversión?**

**Gracias por leer, prometo tener el próximo capítulo pronto. Ya lo tengo hecho en mi mente. X'D la cosa es escribirlo, leerlo y editarlo, y volverlo a leer y editarlo. :'D**

**De nuevo, gracias. Este capítulo también va dedicado a todas esas bellas personitas que siguen este fic y lo pusieron en sus favoritos. *w*. Repito, ya los quiero. X'D **

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Lilith D. Dram**


	4. Chapter 4 Donde se hacen recuerdos

**¡Hola! Una disculpa por la tardanza. ;w; pero es que me raptaron mis padres a la playa por unos días, pero en cuanto volví me pegue en la computadora hasta que me ardieron los ojos. De algo sirvió el aire libre y me ayudo a inspirarme.**

**Aproveché un pequeño descanso para poder publicarles esto. Es mi cap más largo hasta ahora. Espero les guste, la trama va avanzando.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios. Y a todas las personas que siguen y ponen en favoritos esta historia.**

**Algo de música les ayudara a leer.**

**Lilith D. Dram**

**4. Capítulo. Donde se hacen recuerdos.**

Miró las gotas descender por el cristal del vaso frente a ella. Las gotas de condensación comenzaban a formar un pequeño charco en la base donde se conectaba con la superficie de la barra lisa del bar. Suspiró, ayudando a que las gotas descendieran más rápido. Sus ojos siguieron una en particular que iba desde la mitad del vaso, absorbiendo a otras más pequeñas en su camino, aumentando su tamaño. Volvió a suspirar cuando la gota tocó la superficie de la barra.

Se sintió desesperada con ella misma por sentirse de un humor tan laxo, ahí atrás de ella, al otro lado del local, enmarcados por las paredes de terciopelo color rojo, estaban sus amigos.

Tomó la pajilla de su "no-edad-suficiente-para-beber-alcohol" y tomó un sorbo. Deseando que algo la ayudara a mitigar las sensaciones contritas en su pecho.

Se volvió solo lo suficiente para mirar sobre su hombro al grupo de personas que hablaban animadamente, quizá ni remotamente notando su ausencia. Hacía ya unos 15 minutos que se había ido por una bebida. Pero ¿Cómo ayudarse? Si sola en la barra se sentía más a salvo que en esa mesa llena de caras conocidas. Había tenido que elegir entre tres opciones. Escuchar quejas y reclamos de sus amigos ya que parecía una persona muy cara de ver. "Debes salir más". "Te veo todos los días gracias a las fotos que nos tomamos el año pasado". "¿Cuándo te pintaste el cabello rosa, o siempre fue así? No recuerdo, deberías venir más con nosotros". Al final todos parecían hablar de ella como si no estuviera ahí. La opción número dos era esperar a que _él_ llegara. Y precisamente eso era lo que había hecho su humor decaer tanto. Y finalmente la última era observar las pequeñas gotas resbalar por el cristal de su vaso.

Miró detenidamente cada rostro sonriente. Desde donde estaba podía reconocer la brillante sonrisa de Naruto, mientras Ino parecía molesta con él por algo, como lo usual. Una Hinata sonrojada a lado de Naruto, por supuesto, concienzudamente planeado por Ino. Shikamaru absorto en uno de los extremos mirando a Chouji zamparse los cacahuates de las canastitas de botanas, a lado de Asuma-sensei, quien platicaba tranquilo con Kurenai-sensei, mientras le quitaba el exceso de ceniza a su cigarrillo. Y Gai-sensei mostrándole a Lee una súper técnica para apilar cubos de hielo sin dejarlos caer. Neji y Tenten manteniéndose un poco alejados de las pilas de hielo de Gai-sensei y Lee. Y el asiento vacío que le pertenecía entre Ino y Naruto, en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Suspiró, se sentía mal. Probablemente no lo decían entre ellos, o en frente de ella tan seguido. Pero la mirada que le lanzo Naruto desde la mesa, era una preocupada. Sakura sabía que de la forma en la que actuaba no solo se hacía daño ella misma, sino que lastimaba a sus amigos. Miró el otro asiento vació. Faltaba _él. _Pero a estas alturas del evento no esperaba verlo. No le gustaba admitir que era precisamente por la ausencia de su maestro que se sentía tan decepcionada y decaída. Para ser sinceros le perturbaba la idea de que fuera algo "que admitir". Cómo si de verdad hubiera más que solo un sentimiento maestra-alumna, como el de Gai-sensei con Lee, pero ella probablemente no se sentía en el mejor estado emocional para explicárselo. Ella deseaba que Kakashi estuviera ahí. Era ése deseo frustrado el que la hacía sentir más mal que las quejas de sus amigos por su falta de convicción en su amistad.

"¿Ya me das algo de alcohol?". Le preguntó con voz débil al sujeto tras la barra.

"¿Ya tienes 18 años?". Contrarrestó su pregunta con otra mientras limpiaba un vaso con un pañuelo blanco sin mirarla si quiera.

"Sí, dame un Martini de manzana, por favor". Lo miró con seriedad esperando que su voz no revelara la mentira.

"Muéstrame tu credencial". Acomodó el vaso sobre una pila de otros iguales en una forma piramidal.

"Dame otra limonada, entonces". Terminó, sin ganas de discutir. Mirando como él asentía dispuesto a la labor.

Mientras lo veía preparando su bebida desvió de su vista el vaso vacío dejando un rastro húmedo en su trayecto.

"Kakashi-sensei, ésta no es una de las veces que llegas tarde ¿verdad?" dijo para sí, asustada de la verdadera decepción en sus palabras. Justo ahora era cuando ocupaba una buena dosis de alcohol en la sangre. Lo demás podía esperar. "Definitivamente no vas a llegar".

Suspiró mirando el nuevo vaso de limonada frente a ella. Tomó la pajilla y sorbió un poco. Recordando el momento en que lo había invitado a esa reunión intentando descifrar si en sus palabras había un "no iré" implícito.

_"Cuando toques esta parte tienes que hacerlo más fuerte, con más confianza" le dijo levantándose de la silla a su lado, inclinándose sobre sus hombros. Moviendo sus dedos con demasiada gracia y precisión. El sonido fuerte y seguro resonó en su mente. Acariciando su piel con vibraciones. Aunque no estaba segura de que esas vibraciones eran por la música o por la cercanía de su maestro. Tenerlo así de cerca, imponiendo su presencia sobre ella. Probablemente no con la intención que Sakura se imaginaba y vaya que se reprendía por imaginarlo. Pero eso no ayudaba a remediarlo. Su calor se impregnaba de ella, podía sentirlo en la unión de su espalda con el pecho de su maestro. Su olor, su esencia era tenue, pero imposible de ignorar, una deliciosa combinación del ébano, del marfil, de su esencia, de café. Fuerte y segura, cómo sus manos al tocar el piano. "¿Ya lo tienes?" preguntó alejándose de ella._

_"S-sí" se forzó a salir del estupor agachando un poco la cabeza intentando cubrir su sonrojo con su cabello. '¡Sakura, basta!' se reprendió, consiente del rumbo de sus pensamientos. De hecho no era la primera vez que Kakashi hacía algo así, acercándose a ella para corregirla en alguna parte o mostrarle algo nuevo. Y ella sabía que hasta hacía solo pocos días había comenzado a hacer efecto en ella. Precisamente ese efecto que tanto deseaba no sentir. Su maestro hacía más que ponerla nerviosa y ese era un camino muy pero muy peligroso. _

_"¿Por qué no tocas, Sakura?" preguntó con voz floja pero con genuino interés._

_'No me hagas preguntas que no puedo responder, Kakashi-sensei' pensó instantáneamente._

_"Perdón". Se apresuró a ponerse recta en el asiento. Desde que le había enseñado a hacerlo solo lo había olvidado dos veces más, una en genuino olvido, quizá porque estaba muy distraída con el recuerdo de su espalda, y se ganó otro boleto a la isla paradisíaca de caricias de Hatake Kakashi, claro "caricias" es decir mucho, su mentesilla le jugaba en contra. Ella sabía que su maestro era completamente ajeno a la sensación que le provocaban sus manos, deslizándose en su espalda buscando el ángulo correcto. Aunque el momento era breve y ya lo había experimentado antes, eso no le evitaba la explosión de sensaciones contradictorias en su interior. La segunda vez que había sucedido, si tenía que admitirlo, no lo había olvidado, pero se encontró en ese modo egoísta guiado por deseos encontrados, necesitaba, bueno, decir "necesitar" quizá sea demasiado. Sakura solo deseaba reafirmar su idea de la postura correcta. Eso suena mejor a la idea de "Sakura necesitaba sentir de nuevo el tacto de su maestro, Kakashi". _

_Sin darse cuenta Kakashi ya había vuelto a su lado y no solo eso, para su entero desmayo, había detenido una de sus manos con la suya. Envolviéndola con su calor. _

_Oh, no._

_"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó con voz mesurada demasiado cerca de su oído para su concentración._

_No encontró palabras que la excusaran de su comportamiento. Ni siquiera se encontró con las fuerzas de querer intentarlo. Solo podía enterarse de sus manos unidas y eso la frustraba._

_"¿Sakura?" apretó un poco más su mano para llamar su atención. "¿No te sientes bien hoy? Usualmente no estás así de distraída." Apuntó con sincera consternación en su voz. Y Sakura solo pudo abofetearse internamente. Él sí notaba su distracción y su falta de concentración. Quizá también notaba su sonrojo al entrar a clase, o que desde hacía unos días evitaba el contacto con sus ojos._

_"Lo lamento, Kakashi-sensei"._

_"Mm". Kakashi soltó su agarre y se sentó a lado de ella en el banquillo. "¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"._

_'No sentándote tan cerca de mí, por favor'. Dio un respingo haciéndose a un lado al sentir la rodilla de Kakashi tocar la suya._

_"Es solo que…" empezó no muy segura._

_Kakashi solo levantó una ceja indicándole que continuara._

_"… tengo miedo"._

_"¿Miedo?" era obvio que necesitaba más que eso para poder entenderla. Sakura se aclaró la garganta incómoda, apretando sus puños._

_"Dentro de poco tengo una reunión con unos amigos…"explicó sin mirarlo, distraída en los patrones del estampado de flores de su falda."… yo los quiero y todo eso, pero usualmente me he aislado mucho, ahm… Me da miedo que me reprochen el haberme olvidado de ellos". Se sintió más aliviada cuando lo dijo, no solo porque era una forma de mitigar las dudas de su maestro respecto a su rendimiento y la verdad es que era algo cierto. Sino que también necesitaba decírselo a alguien, delante de sus amigos no podía admitirlo, porque ante ellos siempre mantenía una fachada orgullosa. El hecho de poderlo expresar era como sacarse una de las espinitas que tenía en el pecho. Sintió que el aire entraba en sus pulmones más libremente. Y eso solo permitió que la fragancia exótica de su maestro entrara con más fuerza. _

_"Mm, entiendo." Respondió, pero parecía tan incómodo en responder algo más como ella._

_Entonces todo sucedió. Demasiado rápido que la mareo. ¡Eso! Y comenzó a hablar antes de que pudiera pensarlo y detenerse._

_"¿Por qué no viene conmigo, sensei?" escuchó su voz entusiasta. Y sólo ahí se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No conforme con la idea de tener pequeños lapsos de "deseos" respecto a su maestro. Sino ahora también ¡¿Lo estaba invitando a salir?!_

_Él la miró mudo por un momento. Quizá buscando una excusa suave para ella._

_Y no pudo evitarlo, sencillamente no pudo. La punzada del rechazó estaba comenzando a abrirse paso en su pecho, obstruyendo el paso del aire de nuevo. _

_"Me gustaría ayudarte" comenzó con el tono más sincero que su voz pudo proferir "pero no conozco a tus amigos, sería un estorbo más que una ayuda"._

_"Son estudiantes del conservatorio, Naruto irá, usted lo conoce, incluso irán otros maestros, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei y creo que Gai-sensei también." Sin importar lo mucho que se arrepentía por haberlo invitado y lo mucho que doliera el rechazo, ahí estaba de nuevo intentando que le diera un sí._

_Kakashi pareció pensarlo en serio esta vez. Se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras le sonreía con los ojos cerrados gentilmente. "Intentaré ir entonces"._

_"Este sábado a las 6 de la tarde en Yoshi's" le informó con un tono demasiado entusiasta. Quizá demasiado. Pero eso no importaba, estaba realmente feliz._

_Kakashi solo le sonrió gentilmente de nuevo y se levantó del banquillo. "Ok"._

_Sakura se sintió libre para poder tocar de nuevo. Quizá ahora estaba en más problemas que antes. Al principio estaba más preocupada por sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei la hacía sentir tantas cosas extrañas? ¿Por qué lo miraba y sentía más que solo admiración creciendo en su pecho? ¿Por qué se encontraba deseando tenerlo cerca? ¿Por qué pensaba en él más de lo permitido? ¿Y por qué encontrar la respuesta a todo lo anterior la asustaba? Todo eso debería estar ocupando su mente ahora. Pero eso ya no importaba. Había invitado a salir a su maestro con pretexto de su miedo a enfrentar a sus amigos y él le había dicho que sí, bueno, más bien había dicho que intentaría ir. Pero ella ya se sentía feliz con solo eso. _

_"Kakashi-san" escuchó la voz familiar de Shizune irrumpir en el aula y ella detuvo sus manos._

_"¿Pasa algo?" escuchó la voz de Kakashi a su lado. Volvió hacia él y lo vio con su siniestro libro en las manos. Sakura bufó internamente. ¿En serio un sujeto como ese le provocaba sentimientos dudosos? 'Has caído bajo, Sakura'._

_"Ya son las 9, el intendente quiere que salgamos todos para que pueda cerrar la escuela". Sakura vio la sonrisa apenada en los labios de Shizune._

_Sakura se puso de pie de inmediato, empujando el banquillo un poco._

_"¿Las 9?" localizó rápido su mochila._

_"Gracias". Le sonrió Kakashi bajo el cubre bocas que llevaba puesto. Shizune asintió y desapareció. "¿Todo bien?" preguntó al ver que Sakura en su premura por tomar la mochila vació torpemente el contenido de ésta, desperdigándose sus cosas por el suelo. _

_Sakura gruñó impaciente agachándose por sus cosas. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Kakashi ponerse de pie y caminar hacía un pequeño tubito rosa que había rodado más lejos. "Gracias" le sonrió sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras tomaba el brillo de labios que Kakashi le tendía "es que el camión que me lleva a casa deja de pasar a las 8"._

_Kakashi pareció sopesar la información mientras le ayudaba con un pequeño espejo en forma de círculo y un lapicero. "Yo puedo encaminarte a casa si te preocupa ir sola"._

_A este tipo de ofertas Sakura las batearía con un "No, gracias, tomaré un taxi". Pero en ese momento, y quizá tenía que ver más con que era su maestro el que se ofrecía, no se sintió con sinceras ganas de rechazarlo. _

_Lo observó cerrar la tapa del piano, deslizando su mano sobre ella en un gesto muy personal. Desvió la mirada, aturdida, volviendo a su labor. _

_"Gracias, me preocupaba eso". Le sonrió con alivio. Colocando el resto de las cosas en su mochila y enderezándose. Pasó la correa por su hombro y caminó detrás de Kakashi. No muy segura de si sus pasos mantenían sincronía perfecta con sus manos._

_Kakashi esperó a que ella saliera primero, con su portafolio reposando en su hombro, apagó el interruptor de la luz y cerró la puerta. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y le puso cerrojo. "Vamos"._

_Sakura solo asintió, siguiéndolo en silencio._

_Caminaron por el pasillo. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener la iniciativa de hablar. Probablemente Kakashi porque no estaba muy interesado en entablar una conversación y Sakura simplemente porque no podía._

_Salieron de la escuela y aún no decían nada. Kakashi a lo menos había hablado unas cuantas veces. Claro no a ella, se despedía de las demás personas que quedaban en la escuela._

_"¿Dónde queda tu casa, Sakura?" lo escuchó a su lado y sintió un alivio que se reflejo en la atmósfera incómoda entre ellos. Aunque probablemente solo eran ideas suyas._

_"A dos cuadras del centro comercial, unas ocho cuadras de la escuela." Sakura comenzó a dibujar las calles con sus manos en concentración, Kakashi solo asentía atento. "A lado hay un pequeño parque"._

_"Ya me ubico". Asintió de nuevo en agradecimiento._

_"Aunque simplemente puede seguirme, sensei" Sakura le sonrió con un poco de burla._

_"Oh, culpa a tu pobre sensei por querer ser amable". Volvió el rostro al lado contrario de Sakura con voz ofendida._

_"¿Amable para remediar el hecho de que siempre llega tarde?"._

_"Sakura, tu debiste de ver ese cachorrito con su patita lastimada. ¿Tu lo hubieras dejado así?" Sakura solo le frunció el ceño por primera vez mirándolo a los ojos en el día. "Ya veo que sí, pero yo no. Tenía que ayudarlo y entonces lo llevé a un hospital…"_

_"… Pero le dijeron que ahí no atienden animales, así que tuvo que ir al otro lado de la ciudad en busca del veterinario. Y cuando por fin llegó, había un anunció que decía 'fui por el almuerzo, regreso en 15'" Sakura lo interrumpió completando la historia. "Me lo dijo hoy cuando llego dos horas tarde, nuevo récord por cierto"._

_"Los alumnos de ahora no tienen fe en sus maestros" suspiró resignado sin intenciones de querer discutir. _

_Siguieron caminando atravesando cuatro largas cuadras, ya a mitad del camino. Sakura se distrajo con la vista a su alrededor. Las personas caminando, algunas de prisa, otras en total calma. Sonrió al ver a unos niños correr unos tras otros. Y su vista se detuvo en una pareja. La mujer sonreía aferrada del brazo de su amado. Mirándolo a los ojos con un sonrojo de felicidad en sus mejillas mientras le susurraba algo al oído a su pareja. Él pareció sonreír. Y ambos unieron sus labios en un beso. Sakura desvió la mirada en seguida. Ahora no era el momento para pensarlo, pero aún así eso no la detuvo. Estaba caminando a lado de Kakashi. Sintiendo el tenue calor a su lado. Escuchando sus pasos. ¿Las personas los veían como una pareja? Se sonrojó hasta el inicio del cabello. ¿Pareja?_

_"¡Tonta!" Sakura se dio un golpecito en la frente intentando alejar ese riel de pensamientos._

_"¿Todo bien?" escuchó la voz de barítono de Kakashi irrumpir su reprimenda mental._

_"Ahm, sí. Solo recordé que olvidé algo"._

_"Mm. Extraño". Apuntó con un tono curioso._

_¡Mierda! _

_Él había notado algo en ella. Algo que le parecía 'extraño'. ¿Había notado su sonrojo? ¿Había notado que ahora su respiración se había disparado en una errante hiperventilación? ¿Había notado lo difícil que le había parecido tragar?_

_Carraspeó y trató de inferir un poco de indiferencia a su voz. "¿Qué cosa es extraña?" no estaba segura de si quería una respuesta, pero tenía que preguntarlo._

_El pareció meditarlo durante unos eternos segundos antes de abrir la boca. "Recordar que olvidaste algo, ¿No te suena un poco extraño?" él se concentro de nuevo llevándose una mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo "es como decir, 'dormí cuando desperté" aunque fue una afirmación, sonaba más a pregunta. Dudando si lo había dicho bien._

_Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar en alivio. "Sensei, ese es un pésimo ejemplo" le increpó con la voz algo temblorosa por la abrupta calma. "Recordar que olvidaste algo, sí está bien dicho"._

_Cruzaron una calle. El farol de una esquina se apagó. Y caminaron un poco a oscuras._

_"Aún así suena extraño". Guardó su libro naranja a falta de luz. _

_Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que estaba leyendo esa cosa? Agradeció un poco por la falta de luz, ya era suficiente verlo sentado en el aula leyendo su pornografía, pero ver que podía caminar por las calles sin inmutarse por nada y leer su libro, era demasiado de lo que su temperamento podía soportar._

_"¿Sensei?"._

_"Mm". _

_"¿Por qué le gustan tanto esos libros?" Sakura lo observó esperando que un poco de vergüenza aflorara por sus facciones. Pero bien podría haber esperado sentada. Nada apareció._

_"¿Cuántos años me dijiste que tenías?" le preguntó esquivando un poste de luz acercándose más a Sakura para poder lograrlo. _

_"Diecisiete". Respondió sintiendo un incontrolable retortijón en su estómago. Enrollo sus dedos en su cabello, nerviosa._

_"Un par de años más y podré decírtelo" respondió simple._

_Sakura infló los cachetes en puchero. "Ya soy casi una adulta, Kakashi-sensei"._

_"Y te creo" le respondió tranquilo "pero es ese "casi" el que me prohíbe perturbar tu inocencia"._

_"Tampoco soy una niña". Se quejó chasqueando la lengua y doblando los brazos frente a su pecho. Probablemente una actitud demasiado infantil como para apoyar su argumento._

_Y Kakashi simplemente pareció percibirlo "Claro, claro"._

_Caminaron la última cuadra en silencio. Hasta que llegaron a la casa de dos pisos en la que Sakura detuvo sus pasos. "Aquí es, gracias, Kakashi-sensei"._

_Él asintió sonriéndole. "Nos vemos entonces, Sakura-chan". Agitó un poco la mano para ella y comenzó a volverse._

_"No olvide lo de este sábado, a las 6pm en Yoshi's" le recordó abriendo la puerta con sus llaves._

_Él dio un ligero asentimiento y se alejó._

_Sakura lo vio caminar por un rato más, hasta que llegó a la cuadra donde el farol había fallado y le fue imposible verlo. Sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda. Comenzando a tener renovadas expectativas para la reunión con sus amigos. Aunque se sentía un poco culpable porque la razón no fuera otra más que su maestro de piano. _

_Sonrió de nuevo antes de encaminarse a su habitación._

Deslizó un dedo por el vaso de su limonada. Solo quedaban unos sorbos. Suspiró pesado, era momento de volver a la reunión. Miró sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar un mareo que la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en el pequeño banquito.

_Él _estaba ahí. Sentado a un lado de Gai-sensei. ¿Hacía cuánto había llegado? ¿Por qué no lo notó antes? ¿Por qué carajo no se dignó a saludarla? Después de todo, ella lo había invitado.

No sabía qué ganaba la batalla en su pecho, la sorpresa de ver que su sensei sí había llegado como había dicho y que había venido aquí porque ella se lo pidió. O el desasosiego que sentía porque él no se había dignado a saludarla. Sakura lo miró un rato más. Quizá maldiciendo un poco a su sensei. Quizá un poco a sus piernas que se oponían a capa y espada a moverse de donde estaba.

¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! Ahora estaba atrapada en la barra. En un banco que comenzaba a cobrarle la factura a su entumido trasero, con un bartender que se negaba a darle el dulce alivio de algo con un poco de alcohol, con la dulce vista de todos sus amigos divirtiéndose _sin_ ella. Y con la extraña mirada que le lanzaba Kakashi desde su lugar.

Espera.

¡Mierda!

¡La estaba viendo! Sakura apartó rápido la vista de él. Intentando volverse, pero de nuevo sus piernas parecían no querer cooperar. "¡Oh, vamos!"

Regresó la mirada a la mesa de la reunión para ver si veía que Kakashi había perdido interés en ella, que aunque parecía un poco doloroso de pensar, francamente ahora sería más que un alivio. Bueno, ahora a lo menos no miraba en su dirección. Pero entonces lo vio poniéndose de pie. Y de nuevo, su mirada encontró la de Sakura.

¡Doblemente Mierda!

Ahora si sus piernas parecieron cooperar, se volvió hacia la barra, quizá demasiado rápido, con la imagen de un Kakashi disculpándose con los demás y caminando en su dirección. "No, no, no, no". Sakura agachó la cabeza entre sus manos. Mirando el vaso casi vacío de limonada. Levantó la vista ante el sujeto atrás de la barra. Aún tenía algo de tiempo. Necesitaba algo de alcohol. "Por favor, dame un poco de sake o algo".

"¿Ya eres mayor de edad?" inquirió en el mismo tono que había usado dos o tres limonadas atrás.

"Lo ocupo ahora" le espetó más brusco de lo que pretendía. Aunque sinceramente el bartender no se había ganado lo mejor de su juicio esa noche.

"Lo siento, pero no" le sentenció sin sentirlo en realidad "mientras no tengas mayoría de edad, abstente a la fuente de sodas".

Sakura gruñó en exasperación. Aunque si había algo bueno que destacar, era el hecho de que no escuchaba los pasos de Kakashi a su espalda. Tal vez solo se había levantado al baño o algo así.

"Shochu y una botella de sake, por favor". Escuchó a su lado una voz que era dolorosamente familiar.

El sujeto asintió y les dio la espalda en busca de lo pedido.

Sakura no podía ni quería hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo, al final de cuentas, ella lo había invitado, ¿no?

"No pensaba verte aquí" le ganó la palabra.

Sakura solo lo miró con la boca abierta por las palabras que murieron en su boca.

"Sí, llegué y no te vi. Pensé que te habías ido o que estabas en el baño" Explicó él. "pero no esperaba verte aquí, excluyéndote, era en serio lo que me dijiste".

"¿Pensó que mentí, Kakashi-sensei?" ella preguntó mientras veía al bartender depositar lo pedido en la barra.

"Pensé que era uno de eso trucos para engatusar a tu viejo sensei, para poder emborracharlo y seducirlo, Sakura-chan, estaba en verdad preocupado". Le sonrió con gentileza desentonando con lo mordaz de sus palabras.

"Entonces cayó en mi trampa, sensei" Sakura le sonrió fingiendo culpabilidad en su gesto. Aunque en realidad no fue tan difícil evocarla, ya se sentía un poco culpable, porque si bien no pretendía 'engatusarlo', sí había puesto un poco de esfuerzo para que viniera. Se levantó del banco y caminó con él de regreso a la mesa.

En el camino Kakashi deslizó la botella de sake en sus manos y con un "tómalo con calma" se separó de ella caminando hacia su lado de la mesa con los demás maestros.

"¡Frentona, empezaba a creer que ya no volverías!" la apuntó Ino acusadora, probablemente ese sonrojo en sus mejillas era por el alcohol. Y aunque Ino aún no era mayor de edad, tenía amigos mayores como Tenten que no se rehusaban a comprarle un poco de sake a cambio de un poco de paz.

"El señor gruñón no-vendo-nada-a-menores no me daba otra elección, Ino-cerda, estuve ahí intentando persuadirlo de mi mayoría de edad, pero no se rendía y simplemente no podía darle la satisfacción de renunciar". Frunció el ceño al recordarlo.

"¿Y esa botella?" preguntó Naruto francamente sorprendido porque el bartender hubiera cedido.

"Es la Victoria". Dijo levantándola para todos y sonriéndoles con suficiencia.

"Eso me da una idea" apuntó Ino mientras Sakura tomaba su lugar a su lado y al de Naruto. "Podemos jugar a algo".

"Definitivamente está hablando el alcohol" Shikamaru espetó aburrido de ver a Chouji acabar con los cacahuates.

"¡Shhh!" Ino le hizo un gesto con su mano para que guardara silencio. "Solo unas rondas inocentes de sake, hasta que el cuerpo aguante, ¿eso tiene algo de malo?".

Sakura y Naruto pusieron su pequeño platito enfrente de Ino pidiendo que se les sirvieran de acuerdo con lo dicho por Ino. Shikamaru suspiró pero no se rehusó a un poco de Sake, Chouji siguió concentrado en la nueva bandejita de botanas que trajo una mesera y Hinata simplemente miraba a todos preocupada.

Los primeros sorbos de sake corrieron por su garganta quemándola en el proceso. Era fuerte. Sakura carraspeó, para aclararse la garganta. A partir de unas cuantas más el licor pareció pasar como agua por su boca. Ya no quemaba. Y el juego siguió, hasta que Shikamaru pensó que sería demasiado problemático no poder regresar a casa por no poder recordar el camino o incluso por no poder caminar, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura e Ino siguieron con las rondas. Hasta que Tenten decidió que era demasiado estúpido para seguir. Solo quedaban los tres. Naruto tuvo que parar porque tuvo un asunto urgente que atender en el baño y quedo descalificado.

"De nnnuevo tu y yooo-hip, Frentona" la miró Ino con unos ojos entreabiertos arrastrando las palabras.

"Lis-ta 'ra limpiar el pisssso connnntigo, Ino-cheerda" le respondió Sakura con la misma apariencia y con la misma falta de soltura en la lengua.

Ino sirvió otra ronda tirando un poco del contenido en la mesa. Pero eso no pareció importarle a ninguna.

"¡Sakura-san, la llama de la juventud está en ti!" apoyó Lee animado desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Sakura escuchó la voz de Kurenai-sensei hablar con un tono de ligera desaprobación. Le pareció entender "Estos niños de ahora".

"¡Shikamarrrr-uh!" le gritó la rubia haciendo que el sonrojado moreno la mirara. "¿Por qué no me apoyas a mi?"

"Porque no quiero" se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista.

"¡Chouj-hip!" llamó la atención del joven que comía tranquilo las botanas.

"¡Hurra Ino!" dijo rápido para volver a llenar su boca de comida.

Ino asintió complacida, demasiada borracha como para reclamar algo. "Bueno, Frenton— … ¿Sakura?" el tono algo compuesto de su voz hizo que todos se volvieran hacia ellas de nuevo.

Sakura solo podía mirar directamente a la mesa. No muy segura de si estaba mareada o si estaba a punto de vomitar. O no muy segura de que estaba despierta.

"Uh" fue todo lo que salió de entre sus labios. Y lo siguiente que sintió fue su sudorosa y caliente frente chocar contra el charquito de sake en la fría mesa de madera.

Se sintió ciega en ese mismo instante. Y solo pudo escuchar a gente poniéndose de pie llamando su nombre.

"¡Sakura!" reconoció _su_ voz entre todas. Y entonces ya no pudo ser consciente de nada más.

_o_

Naruto se enjuagó las manos mientras sentía la consoladora sensación del agua fría, llevó un poco de ésta a su rostro. Un poco más despierto se miró en el espejo. Ponerse ebrio no era una de las cosas que más le asentaban, pero rendirse tampoco. Lástima que había tenido tantas ganas de orinar, sino estaba seguro que para entonces, ya habría ganado en las rondas de sake.

Pasó las manos por el cabello rubio, desordenando más su aspecto. Y entonces lo escuchó.

"¡Sakura!"

Naruto se quedó estático frente al espejo. No muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

"Ino, eso es lo que ganan por sus concursos tontos".

Naruto cerró la llave del lavamanos y sin detenerse a secarlas salió a prisa. En cuanto estuvo a fuera los vio. No era un escándalo. En este bar cosas así solían pasar. Pero lo alarmó ver cómo Sakura estaba acostada contra la mesa. Sin moverse.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó abruptamente lúcido.

"Se desmayó por la cantidad de alcohol que bebió" le informó Kakashi quien tomaba de los hombros a la joven inconsciente intentando reincorporarla.

"Hay que llevarla al médico" sugirió Naruto ansioso llegando al costado de Kakashi.

"No seas tonto, Naruto" lo interceptó Ino. "Estas cosas pasan, lo que necesita es despertar, vomitar, hidratarse y descansar. Si la llevas al médico solo se van a reír de ti."

"Ino tiene razón, Naruto" la secundó Tenten.

Naruto miró a Ino con el ceño fruncido. "Esto no habría pasado si—"

"¿Quieres empezar con eso, cabeza hueca?" lo retó Ino.

"Amh" se escuchó el murmullo ahogado de la pelirrosa contra la mesa. Estaba despertando. Naruto ayudó a Kakashi a incorporarla. "¿Qué pass-ó?" preguntó desorientada.

"Sake, eso pasó" le explicó Kakashi con reprobación.

"Ahg" fue todo lo que pudo responder. De repente, Naruto la vió cambiar de color, de un pálido gris a uno un poco verde. La sintió temblar bajo sus manos.

"Creo que es mejor que la llevemos al baño". Kakashi levantó a Sakura de la silla. Y antes de que Naruto pudiera pensar en algo más los vio caminar hacia el baño de mujeres.

"Muy bien todos, se acabo la fiesta" Naruto se volvió a la voz de Asuma y lo vio apagar su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

_o_

"¿Mejor?" Kakashi le tendió un pañuelo desechable a Sakura, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, con su espalda recargada en una de las paredes de un baño.

Asintió débilmente tomando el pañuelo.

"Lo mejor es llevarte a casa".

Volvió a asentir.

Kakashi suspiró, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. ¿Exactamente que le dices a tu alumna después de que la ves vomitar por exceso de consumo de alcohol? No era exactamente que hubiera sentido aversión, solo que no esperaba tener tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo, no era su estilo. Pero ahí estaba. Ayudando a su alumna a sostenerse el cabello mientras esta volvía probablemente todo lo que había comido durante el día. Evito verlo, concentrándose en mantener todo su cabello rosa atrapado. Aunque habían sido unos pocos minutos de violentos espasmos y arcadas. Ahora podía verla un poco mejor. Y no podía hacer otra cosa. Se sentía culpable. Él le había dado el sake. Ahora entendía bien al sujeto de la barra. "No alcohol para menores de edad" era una buena opción. Aunque comenzaba a creer que en el caso de su alumna debería ser "No alcohol por el resto de su vida, ni una sola gota".

Cuando la vio luchando un poco para ponerse de pie, la tomó gentilmente del brazo para ayudarla. Ella no lo miró a los ojos. Probablemente avergonzada.

"Gracias". La escuchó hablar con un tono más desintoxicado. La siguió con la mirada mientras se detenía frente a los lavamanos. Ahuecó sus manos bajo el agua y sorbió un poco. Seguro quitarse el sabor de sake y vómito como prioridad.

"Esperaré a fuera".

La vio asentir una última vez más antes de salir por la puerta.

_o_

Cuando la puerta del baño de mujeres se cerró Sakura no sabía bien que haría después. Giró hacia la ventana en la pared del baño. Demasiada chica para escapar.

"Diablos". Se miró en el espejo. La persona desaliñada y pálida tenía que ser otra persona. Otra completamente, una que no se había emborrachado después de que le dijeran que lo tomara con calma, una que no se había desvanecido en la mesa sobre un charquito de sake, una que no había vomitado frente a su sensei. Una que no había jodido el día completamente. Pero sabía que esa persona era ella, Sakura Haruno, por su mirada de preocupación. ¡¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?!

Miró a la puerta de nuevo. Se sentía mejor, después de vomitar siempre todo era mejor. No era una persona con problemas con el alcohol. Pero probablemente era una de esas personas que llevaban un letrero en la frente que decía "Cero tolerancia al alcohol" y también otro como "Incapaz de hacer algo bien". No quería salir, salir significaría tener que confrontar a Kakashi y francamente no era una de las cosas que más le llamaran la atención. ¿Ahora como mirarlo? Si ya con el simple hecho de saber que le gustaba ya era algo difícil. Sí, mierda, le gustaba su maestro. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Ahora con una cantidad considerable de alcohol en su sistema, se sentía libre para poder admitirlo. Le gustaba, poquito, pero le gustaba, ¿Qué tanto es poquito? Sí, le miraba el trasero cuando se paraba, ¿y qué con eso? Sí, también disfrutaba de su calor y de su cercanía, ¿y qué con eso? Sí, su fragancia era su nuevo olor favorito, ¿y qué con eso? Su mente estaba llena de imágenes suyas. ¿Qué carajos de malo tiene todo eso? Sí, de acuerdo, le gustaba ¿y? Ahora eso no era lo importante, lo importante era saber que sí, le gustaba, y que con solo saber eso su comportamiento a su alrededor era la de un monigote sin gracia. Ahora, después de su escena en el bar, después de eso, ¿cómo iba a poder mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo?

"Ah, mierda" gruñó Sakura enjuagándose por última vez la boca, notando que el sabor a ácido y a sake ya no estaban. "Tengo que salir y ya, como si nada" Se prometió.

Se alejó del lavamanos rumbo a la puerta. Tomó un largo y profundo respiro antes de abrirla de golpe.

Lo localizó en la mesa vacía de la reunión. Recargado en una de las esquinas con su Icha Icha elevado hacia su rostro. Caminó tambaleante hacia su dirección.

"Kakashi-sensei" no le gustó el tono rasposo de su voz pero después del trato que le dio a su garganta no esperaba más. "¿Y los demás?"

Giró una página. "Ya se fueron, debo agradecerle a Asuma que pagara mi cuenta, yo estaba tan ocupado ayudando a mi pobre alumna que no recordé dejarle dinero para cubrir lo mío" se excusó innecesariamente. ¿La había usado de excusa para no pagar? Sintió un poco de furia. Pero si le lanzaba un golpe en su estado, aún a la corta distancia, sabía que fallaría. Se limitó con apretar sus puños. Él guardó su libro antes de mirarla. "Vamos".

La noche no estaba tan mal, olvidando completamente lo sucedido en el bar, la brisa nocturna le ayudaba a aclarar su mente. Sentía un calor aferrarse a su cintura, probablemente por el brazo de Kakashi que la rodeaba. Su olor le llegaba más fuerte, mareándola aún más si era posible.

"Lamento que tenga que verme así, sensei" se disculpó, aunque su tono carecía de lamento, probablemente por el agarre de su maestro.

"No hay problema, Sakura, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" ¡Oh, su voz! Vibrando y acariciándola. Era más fresca que la brisa, era música para sus oídos.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones que se le presentaban. Todo, todo estaba mejor. Pero con los ojos cerrados era aún más imposible evitar tropezar. Kakashi afirmó más el agarre en su cintura.

"Creí decirte que lo tomaras con calma, Sakura" la reprendió suavemente sobre su cabeza gacha. "No quiero pensar en la reprimenda que me espera por parte de tus padres".

Sakura soltó algo parecido a una risa. "Mis padres no se enojaran, no son así. No se preocupe, sensei".

"Eso es un alivio" ella no podía ver su rostro pero ese usualmente era el tono que usaba cuando le sonreía.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que se detuvieron. Ella no pudo evitar la desilusión al sentir el brazo de Kakashi deshacer el agarre en su cintura. "Gracias, sensei".

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él y lo vio aún frente a ella. Mirándola de una manera extraña.

"Tienes que hidratarte, recuérdalo" le dijo serio.

Sakura asintió.

"Y evitar beber, nunca más lo hagas".

Sakura asintió enérgicamente de nuevo. Mientras lo veía llevarse una mano en la nuca, incómodo. Ahora, justo en ese momento, con la luz de la luna a su favor, Kakashi era el sujeto con el medio rostro más apuesto de la historia. "¿Sensei?"

"¿Mm?".

Sakura subió un escalón de la entrada de su casa y lo miró sonrojada. Kakashi no pudo esperar el siguiente movimiento y no pudo detenerla. Sakura pasó ambas manos, misteriosamente firmes, tras la nuca de su maestro y lo acercó con una fuerza que él no esperaba de ella. Se inclinó contra su rostro y lo besó en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus enmascarados labios. "Gracias por cuidar de mi hoy".

Lo observó pestañear varias veces en asombro. Y ella aprovechó ese momento para deslizarse hacia atrás y alejarse de él demasiado rápido como para que pudiera reclamarle algo. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Nos vemos en clase, Kakashi-sensei" se despidió de él antes de que pudiera decirle algo más. Entrando a casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sintiendo su corazón acelerado por la adrenalina. No sabía si había sido el alcohol, si había sido la luz de la luna, la brisa, o sus sentimientos que comenzaban a actuar por ella. Pero estaba feliz.

Tocó sus labios sonriendo contra sus dedos.

No sabía cómo lo iba a ver en clases, cuando el efecto de la valentía que le había dado el alcohol ya no estuviera. Pero por ahora, nada podía arrebatarle ese momento.

Sonrió de nuevo camino a su habitación. Sintiendo aún su corazón latiendo extasiado.

_o_

Levantó la capa del piano. Hoy era otro de esos extraños días en los que llegaba temprano. Acarició las teclas frías. Calentó un poco mientras tocaba unas escalas. Y después improviso. Miró distraídamente el pequeño reloj en la pared. Sakura llegaba tarde. Eso era algo extraño. Pero si tenía que pensarlo, probablemente tenía miedo de encararlo. No es que Kakashi fuera un maestro exageradamente estricto que gritaba a diestra y siniestra, su naturaleza tranquila no se lo permitía. Quizá una de las razones del miedo de Sakura sería que se había emborrachado frente a él la última vez que se habían visto y que en su estado de embriagues…

Pausó sus manos sobre las teclas.

… le había robado un beso.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Ahí solo sentía la tela de su máscara. Pero ayer, había sentido el calor de los labios húmedos de Sakura, había sentido el olor a sake, había sentido esa gentil presión de sus labios. Y por un momento se preguntó ¿cómo se hubiera sentido si hubiera sido a viva piel?

"Qué estupideces, ¿no es así?" le preguntó al piano tras suspirar desganado. "Por favor, recuérdame tener una nota mental de no acercarla nunca más a algo con alcohol, aunque sea un enjuague bucal".

Era algo muy egocéntrico de su parte pensar que él era la causa de que Sakura estuviera llegando tarde ya unos 15 minutos. Pero bien podría ser una rutina que ya tenía marcada, Kakashi nunca llegaba a tiempo y probablemente ella llegaba algo tarde pensando en eso. Además Sakura no era la que lo había besado, había sido el alcohol. Ojalá alguien se lo hubiera dicho las noches anteriores, así hubiera podido dormir sin obnubilar su pensamiento. Pero no, ahí estaba él, preocupándose cómo debería actuar si su alumna llegase a tener sentimientos por él. ¡Pero por favor! Eso era lo más absurdo del mundo.

Sonrió para sí mientras devolvía sus manos a las teclas para una tonada más animada.

La sola idea de Sakura viéndolo como algo más era un absurdo. ¿Por qué se molestaba en pensarlo?

"Tiene que ser el alcohol, solo eso" le aseguró al instrumento, aunque por su tono era más para sí mismo.

"¿Sensei?" escuchó una voz atrás de él.

Se detuvo. Usualmente siempre escuchaba sus pasos. Estaba con la mente en un lado totalmente lejano si había dejado pasar eso.

"¿Mm?" se volvió hacia ella y la vio con un poco de ojeras bajo sus ojos. "¿Mala noche?"

Ella se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió con vergüenza. "Resaca".

Kakashi no pudo evitar una sonrisa interna. "¿Eso no tenía que haber sido ayer?"

Ella suspiró como dándole la razón. "Lo sé, pero es que a mí el alcohol no me sienta, ayer estaba mucho peor".

"Debo ser el peor sensei de la historia" apuntó con culpa fingida en su voz.

Ella le dirigió una mirada apenada y Kakashi no pudo evitar evocar lo que había pensado antes. ¿Le tenía miedo? Tenía que preguntarlo, pero esperaba que viera la pregunta implícita en su mirada y que hablara ella primero.

"Perdón" ella le devolvió por un momento breve la mirada y notó la duda en los ojos de Kakashi. Desvió de nuevo la mirada al suelo en busca de sus palabras. "Si hice algo de lo que me avergonzara esa noche".

Kakashi pestañeo dos veces en sorpresa. "¿No recuerdas?"

Sakura lo miró alarmada. "¿Recordar qué?"

Kakashi le sonrió, internamente aliviado. "Nada".

Ella no pareció creerle por la mirada que le lanzó.

"Vamos a practicar". Le ofreció mientras se dirigía a la silla a lado del piano. Ella asintió con la mirada clavada en el suelo y tomó su lugar en el banquillo.

Así estaban mejor las cosas, era un asunto que no valía la pena comentar. Al menos no si quería matarla de la vergüenza y ya sabía que con todo lo que había atravesado esa noche y con la resaca de los días siguientes era más que suficiente. Y además se sintió libre de poder conservar ese recuerdo para él. No tenía por qué considerar cosas de más ni cosas de menos.

Se llevó de nuevo los dedos a la comisura de sus labios no muy seguro del por qué, pero demasiado flojo como para preguntárselo.

Ahora ahí había más que solo tela, había un recuerdo.

**Francamente me gusto este capítulo, algo largo para compensar el tiempo fuera.**

**Los quiero a todos por el apoyo dado ;w;**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**-Bla, bla XD... lamento las tremendas faltas de sintaxis y ortográficas, puff. xD regresé de un pequeño viaje y lo releí y yo de "Kami-sama! D'x así que lo edité de nuevo. Pero así suele pasar, no importa cuantas veces releas y edites, siempre se te escapa algo.. pero seré más minuciosa la próxima vez-**

**Lilith D. Dram**


	5. Chapter 5 Donde las promesas traicionan

**¡Hola! No esperaban verme tan pronto, ¿Verdad? **

**Bueno, estuve inspirada y decidí traerles el quinto capítulo. Ya saben, para enmendar que me haya tardado un poco. Además de que probablemente en la semana que viene no pueda actualizar porque voy a estar presionada por mi examen. ;3; ya estoy preocupada de hecho. X'D**

**Bueno, en fin. Seré breve.**

**Algo de música les ayudará. **

**Lilith D. Dram**

**Capítulo. 5. Donde las promesas nos traicionan **

* * *

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía. Bueno, quizá si lo sabía, furia, decepción y abandono. Miró la puerta verde frente a ella. El letrero 'Hatake Kakashi, Piano' parecía burlarse de ella, en serio tenía que ser una broma.

Apretó sus puños, sus nudillos palideciendo por la fuerza.

Él había dicho. "Nos vemos en clase". Después de su acostumbrada caminata nocturna. Después de aquél día en el que había perdido el bus, Kakashi no se había ofrecido oficialmente, pero él la había llevado hasta la puerta de su casa todos los días. Al menos durante la semana anterior.

Después de que se acercara más a su sensei, debido a su burda actuación en el bar, la verdad es que el alcohol tenía un efecto extraño en ella, podía darle todos los efectos usuales que otorga el alcohol, pero nunca olvidaba, su memoria era incluso mejor que en sus días "modo alcohol: desactivado". Sabía que se había emborrachado, sabía que había vomitado y sabía que lo había besado.

Le frunció el ceño a la puerta cerrada.

Una semana duro, solo una, caminando juntos, hablando ocasionalmente de nada en particular. Logrando superar sus miedos, después de todo, podía admitirlo, admitirlo no haría diferencia alguna. Ella no pensaba hacer nada al respecto de sus sentimientos. Después de todo no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Un amor no correspondido. Llamarlo platónico era algo más correcto.

'Hatake Kakashi, Piano' ¡Ese idiota!

Él no había prometido nada, la verdad que una promesa por su parte era algo demasiado tonto de esperar. Solo había sido Kakashi siendo Kakashi. Ella se portó como Sakura. Al fin, después de ese sábado había tenido un momento de claridad. Solo una cosa era más fácil que fingir lo mejor posible que no pasaba nada. Y entonces se inclinó por aceptar que había algo que nunca podía ser. ¿Por qué no podía ser? Lo llamaba sensei todas las veces que lo veía. El mundo en el que vivían los hacían maestro y alumna. Claro aunque se tomó su tiempo para meditarlo. Un día de resaca había sido suficiente para mostrarle hasta qué límites de estupidez estaba llegando. Entonces después de ese beso, pudo verlo claro. No iba a negar que le había encantado tenerlo aunque fuese un instante, todo para ella. Al menos sus labios, o su mejilla. Sentirlo como algo más. Ese momento terminó cuando la puerta se cerró tras su espalda. Y esperaba que se hubiera cerrado todo lo demás.

La semana que le siguió a ese instante había sido completamente terreno premeditado. Ella sabía que con ayuda de la excusa del sake podía poner una fachada amnésica. ¿Había dado resultado? Eso parecía. Kakashi seguía siendo su sensei. Ella seguía siendo su alumna. Y podía llevar una relación sana. Se encontró mirándolo a los ojos. Hablando fluidamente con él. Incluso sonriéndole con soltura. Aunque resignarse no era una de las cosas que más le atraían, en este caso era el único camino sano para ella. Él pareció más abierto a esta nueva Sakura, menos evasiva, más segura y más confiada. Avances notorios en su técnica al piano. Incluso se veía a sí misma siendo tanto alabada como molestada. Kakashi tenía la confianza suficiente para molestarla, ya no solo con excusa para animarla por sus "indescifrables cambios de humor", probablemente los hombres como Kakashi los llamaban "hormonas", sino para molestarla en serio, con el único placer de verla enojada. Una semana había hecho demasiado para ellos dos. Aunque en realidad seguían en el mismo lugar. Quizá tomando un rumbo hacía amistad, por así llamarlo. Sí, Kakashi y Sakura estaban formando una amistad. Quizá no era un lugar adecuado para una persona interesada en algo más, pero sin duda era el más sano para una alumna y su maestro. Probablemente estas habían sido cavilaciones suyas de las que Kakashi nunca estaría al tanto. Y así era mejor. ¡Gracias al cielo por eso!

"¡Ya me harte, Kakashi!" vociferó levantándose de la silla de espera. Maldijo a la puerta cerrada. "Una cosa son dos horas tarde en llegar y otra tres días sin venir a la escuela".

Miró el nombre de su maestro en el letrero. ¡Maldito Kakashi! Esa solo era la calma después de la tormenta, ¿no?

Le había regalado una semana de aparente estabilidad emocional y entonces había desaparecido.

"Lo-lo siento Sakura, no he tenido reporte de que haya venido hoy tampoco" se disculpó Shizune con una sonrisa un poco arreglada y otro tanto asustada por la mirada de la pelirrosa.

"Por favor, Shizune-san, he esperado en esa silla por tres días, ¡tiene que haber una forma en la que me entere que ha pasado con el i—rresponsable de mi sensei!" pidió Sakura calmando su temperamento pero sin evitar que su tono sonara un poco tosco.

"Ah, creo que hay una forma después de todo" le dijo mirándose repentinamente pensativa. Empezó a buscar en los archiveros.

"¿Cómo?" Sakura se acercó al costado de la morena mirando por su hombro.

"El conservatorio es muy celoso con sus maestros, son lo mejor de lo mejor en todo el país, así que nos tomamos la libertad de tomar los datos de nuestro personal, ya sabes, por situaciones como ésta" le explicó mientras sacaba un montón de folders.

Sakura la siguió hasta el escritorio. Mirando las manos agiles de Shizune descartar las carpetas que no eran de su interés.

"Hatake Kakashi" detuvo su dedo sobre un folder en especial. Mirando el nombre inscrito en ella Sakura asintió. "Bien, te daré su número. Supongo que siendo su alumna debes de tenerlo. Así sirve y podrías hacerlo llegar más a tiempo. Tsunade-sama agradecería eso también" le sonrió.

Sakura asintió. No estaba muy familiarizada con la directora, pero por las señas que había tenido de Naruto era terrorífica y probablemente no le gustaba nada la idea de que su personal fuera irresponsable. Kakashi, por ejemplo.

"¿Shizune-san?".

"¿Sí, Sakura?" preguntó sin despegar la vista del folder.

"Tener su número me hubiera servido antes, ya sabe, llevo tres días sin clases". No pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo apesadumbrada.

Shizune levantó su vista del documento, algo avergonzada. "Lo siento, Sakura, es solo que no estamos muy acostumbrados a la idea de Kakashi-san teniendo alumnos. Lamento que hayas perdido clases".

Algo en la cabeza de Sakura hizo clic. Negó rápido con la cabeza intentando esfumar la cara avergonzada de Shizune. Intentando disipar algo de su decepción también. "Es cierto, ¿no? Kakashi-sensei solo ha tenido un alumno más después de todo" le sonrió.

Shizune le devolvió la sonrisa. "Así es, hace unos años que se graduó su único alumno". Sacó una hoja del folder. "Datos personales, ¿Tienes en donde apuntar?"

Sakura sacó su celular y asintió. Momento de la confrontación.

"Siete-Siete-Siete-Cuatro-Tres-Nueve-Cero" le dijo mientras la veía asentir. "Bien, todo tuyo entonces".

Sakura guardó el número con el nombre de "Baka" después lo cambiaría, pero por ahora se lo merecía, además no es como si alguien, Kakashi, lo fuera a ver.

'Llamar'

Se volvió hacia Shizune y con los labios le dedicó un "gracias", ella asintió y volvió a su tarea. Sakura se encaminó al pasillo solitario dando vuelta a la esquina. Esperó.

_Bip_

Bueno, estaba marcando, solo esperemos que no fuera impuntual también al contestar.

_Bip_

¿Qué le diría? 'Hola Kakashi-sensei, disculpe pero… ¡¿Dónde carajos está?!'

_Bip_

'Hola sexy, ¿por qué no me despertaste antes de irte de la cama?' no, aunque probablemente le gustaría molestarlo, ahora no estaba de humor.

_Bip _

Apretó el teléfono escuchando un pequeño crujido. Tenía que calmarse, pero no era conocida por ser una persona paciente.

_Bip_

"¡Carajo, Ka—!"

_¿Sí?_

¡Mierda, Mierda!

_¿Hola?_

'Sakura, ¿qué esperas? ¡Habla!' se regañó mentalmente.

_¿Eres tú Genma? Te dije que te pagaré ya que tenga dinero._

"No alcanzarías a pagarme ni con tu vida".

Solo hubo silencio del otro lado. Pero no esperaba hablar hasta que él comenzara.

_¿Sakura?_

Sonrió internamente.

"¿Cómo supo, sensei?" le preguntó alargando el honorífico.

_Solo a ti no te bastaría mi vida como pago._

"Adivine por qué, sensei"

Silencio por otros segundos muy largos.

_Perdón. _Suspiró. _Tuve una emergencia de último momento y no tenía como contactarte._

"Y entonces solo esperó que sería demasiado inteligente cómo para saber que no vendría".

_Contaba con algo parecido. De hecho estaba esperando tu llamado. Pero no te preocu—_

"¿Que no me preocupe me dice?" preguntó irónica, con una risa entre dientes que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera. "Se marcha por tres días seguidos, no deja aviso a nadie y abandona mis clases, no, no estoy nada preocupada". Aunque su tono era suave y sedoso, el veneno de seguro le llegaría vía telefónica, solo esperaba que le llegara directo a la artería y se ahogara con su lengua.

_Si le avise a mi arrendador. _Suspiró de nuevo. _No abandoné tus clases, Sakura. Le pedí a alguien que me supliera. De hecho me ha llamado para confirmar hace un poco. Para mañana lo verás._

"¿Otro maestro?"

_Sí, no te preocupes, es igual o mejor que yo. Lo conozco bien, aprenderás mucho en mi ausencia._

"¿Cuánto tiempo se irá sensei?" no pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo dolida. El hecho de que se resignara a que nada sucediera entre ellos no significaba que no odiara el hecho de no verlo.

_¿Kakashi? ¿Con quién hablas? _Se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la bocina. _Ya es tarde._

Ok, podíamos mandar al carajo por un momento la resignación. ¡¿Quién mierdas era esa?!Muda en furia no pudo responder nada.

_Nuriko, dame un segundo ¿Sí? _Le habló a la voz femenina. Nuriko, Sakura recordaría ese nombre. Probablemente lo anotaría en su lista negra. _Sakura _volvió con voz fuerte pero rápida. _No te preocupes, tu nuevo maestro es bueno en lo que hace. No le confiaría mi alumna favorita a cualquiera. _

Un 'pero soy su única alumna' murió en su garganta, seguía enojada por la voz, mejor dicho por 'Nuriko'.

_Volveré en unas semanas. Se buena con tu nuevo maestro, Sakura-chan._

Se escuchó un ruido de interferencia que interrumpió el "ok" de Sakura.

_Sakura-chan, lo siento. Pero tengo que robarte a tu sensei un ratito. Ya volverá en unos días. ¿Sí? ¡Ciao!_ A eso solo le siguió un "Nuriko" de reproche por la voz de Kakashi y después simplemente se cortó toda comunicación.

_Bip—_

Sakura evitó aplastar su celular entre unas furiosas manos. Temblaban con el hecho de contener su furia. ¡Maldito Kakashi!

El hecho de que por el momento caminaban alumnos por el pasillo la detuvo de estampar su celular contra la pared. Si bien su furia estaba dirigida hacia su maestro, no negaba que algunas de sus maldiciones estuvieran dirigidas hacia una desconocida fémina cuyo nombre empezaba con 'N' y terminaba con 'uriko'.

"Solo espera que te vea, Kakashi" gruñó mientras guardaba furiosa su teléfono en el bolso. Y comenzó a caminar a zancadas grandes y furiosas rumbo a la salida.

_Clap Clap Clap_

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Cómo?!

_Clap Clap Clap_

Algo le decía que su nuevo maestro iba a pagar un poco por las acciones de su maestro. Alguien tenía que pagar a final de cuentas.

_Clap Clap Clap_

Continuó caminando, acercándose a la esquina que daba hacia el pasillo de la salida. Sin disminuir la fuerza de sus pisadas, que bien podían marcarse en el suelo.

_Clap Clap Clap_

El ruido de sus propias pisadas no la dejaban escuchar nada más, es más el ruido de sus pensamientos era suficiente para abstraerla de toda existencia a su alrededor. Era solo ella y su furia. Solo ella y sus pensamientos asesinos.

_Clap Clap Clap_

La esquina estaba tan cerca.

_Clap—_

"¡Maldita sea!" escuchó una voz gritar en disgusto.

Se vio a sí misma en el suelo, de trasero. Había chocado con alguien en su apuro por salir. Y por favor que esa persona en el suelo sobándose la retaguardia solo fuera una persona que coincidía mucho con la descripción de Senju Tsunade. La directora de la escuela.

La furia de Sakura se drenó en un instante, demasiado rápido, dejándole un sudor frio en la nuca. Estaba frita.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí como estatua?" le preguntó con un tono muy violento.

Sakura se puso de pie de inmediato, haciendo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Pero aún así eso no la detuvo para ayudar a Tsunade a ponerse de pie.

"Tsunade-sama, perdón, es que tenía prisa y no me—"

"Suficiente, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" la interrumpió frunciéndole el ceño.

"Sa-sakura, Haruno Sakura" bajó la mirada y le hizo una reverencia.

"Ven a mi oficina, Sakura". La pasó y continuó su camino, de regreso al pasillo de administración.

Sakura esperó un momento, siguiéndola con la mirada, pero entonces se dio cuenta que hacer esperar a la directora no era una buena opción, no importa que tan aterrado de caminar estés. Dio unos pasos vacilantes en la misma dirección que la directora. Los latidos de su corazón dolían contra su pecho. Sus manos sudaban y su mente pensaba qué rayos había hecho en su vida anterior que en la presente el destino parecía jugarle una tras otra y tras otra más.

"Tsunade-sama, tengo las formas que me pidió" Shizune salió de su escritorio caminando hacia el lado de la directora. Pero Tsunade levantó una mano deteniendo el camino de su asistente. Shizune le lanzó una mirada a Sakura, notando su presencia. Y pareció entenderlo, la mirada que le dedicó fue una de 'Sakura, estas muerta, eres una buena persona, te recordaré'.

"Vamos" le indicó a Sakura que había detenido su paso ante la abrumadora mirada de Shizune. Y caminaron de nuevo hacia la oficina con un letrero que decía 'Senju Tsunade, Dirección'.

Sakura sintió que era más difícil tragar con cada paso más cercano a la oficina. Subió la mirada hacia la espalda de Tsunade. Esperaba que tuviera piedad.

_o_

Kakashi se tomó un momento para mirar el instrumento frente a él. Un cello. Su brillo le devolvía el reflejo de su figura sentada sobre un banquillo, a su lado un hermoso piano negro de cola. Siguió el camino de las cuatro cuerdas, mirando cada vez más hacia arriba. Encontró una mano.

"¿Sigues enojado?" le preguntó una voz cantarina. Él no la miró a los ojos, simplemente devolvió su mirada hacia la caja del cello.

Escuchó un gruñido. "Kakashi, estas aquí para ayudarme, si no me hablas ¿cómo lo harás?"

Kakashi se tomó un momento antes de suspirar. Era cierto, tenía que ayudarla, lo había prometido. "De acuerdo".

"Perdón" dijo la voz cantarina en sincera disculpa. "Prometo que no volveré a molestar a tu alumna si tanto te disgustó".

El negó. No era exactamente eso lo que lo había molestado. Probablemente ni siquiera estaba molesto con la mujer frente a él. Quizá estaba más molesto con él mismo. Aunque no entendía bien por qué.

"No es nada, Nuriko, solo mantente fuera de mis asuntos". Le pidió, aunque era una advertencia, su tono fue suave. Elevó su vista hasta la mujer frente a él. Unos ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada. Ella asintió para él. "Bueno, ensayemos un poco, ¿quieres?"

De nuevo asintió. Enredando nerviosa una mano nívea en su cabello marrón. Buscó su asiento tras el cello y tomó su arco esperando a Kakashi.

No tenía sentido decir que había esperado tres días una llamada que había sido cortada abruptamente. Y no de la manera que le hubiera gustado. Bueno, no es que a Sakura le molestara ni nada. Se giró hacia el piano buscando consuelo, pero se encontró con un poco de nostalgia en su pecho. Otra cosa que extrañaba era su piano. Y aún así la sensación del marfil pareció calmar toda sensación hasta mitigarla completamente.

El sonido del cello le acarició, estaba ahí para ayudarla después de todo. Se olvidaría de todo por unos momentos, y entonces un punto en su mejilla le picó. Recordó una sonrisa suave. Tenía permitido recordar una cosa al menos ¿no?

_o_

"¿Recital?" preguntó aún sin creerlo.

Tsunade suspiró tras su escritorio con ambas manos unidas frente a su rostro. "Sí, en dos semanas hay un recital de la escuela. Es para demostrarle al gobierno que debe seguir financiándonos. Y bueno, un alumno de cada instrumento debe participar."

"Eso lo entiendo, Tsunade-sama, pero ¿yo?" se apuntó con un pulgar mirando dudosa a la rubia frente a ella. La mirada que le devolvió Tsunade era una de comprensión. "Llevo pocos meses como alumna de piano de este conservatorio, no niego que he aprendido mucho, pero tampoco como para que la vida laboral de esta escuela caiga en mis hombros".

Tsunade soltó sus manos y se recargó en su cómoda silla. "Sakura, ya hemos contemplado eso, si hubiera una persona más preparada créeme que iría en tu lugar, pero…"

"¿Pero?" la incitó a continuar.

"El idiota de Kakashi nunca ha aceptado a ningún alumno, y hemos estado posponiendo este recital año tras año. Hasta que llegaste tú, lo lamento ya no podemos darnos la oportunidad de posponerlo otro año más, perderíamos nuestro apoyo económico. Y el conservatorio Konoha tendría que dejar de funcionar".

Sakura se sentó de nuevo en la silla frente al escritorio. "¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si Kakashi-sensei se ha ido?"

Tsunade levantó una ceja en desconcierto. "¿Se fue?"

Sakura asintió. Demasiado conmocionada para explicarle lo del maestro suplente. Pero de todas maneras Tsunade no parecía muy sorprendida por la desaparición de Kakashi.

"Conociéndolo, no te dejaría sin un suplente a sabiendas de que se acerca el recital".

"¿Él sabía?" preguntó llevando su trasero al borde de la silla, interesada.

Tsunade asintió.

"¿Por qué no me dijo nada?" preguntó frunciendo el seño confundida.

"Según en sus palabras, no quería ponerte bajo presión, dijo que no era bueno por el momento. Estaba preocupado por ti". Tsunade la miró significativamente, como queriendo buscar respuestas en los ojos de Sakura, ahí solo encontró sorpresa y más dudas.

Se preocupaba por ella. Sakura negó un momento sacándose toda especulación que pensaba a querer tomar lugar en su cabeza y suspiró. "De acuerdo, daré lo mejor de mí".

Tsunade asintió. "Trabaja duro, esperamos lo mejor. Tu sensei confía en que lo harás." Esperó una respuesta de Sakura, pero no hubo nada "ya eres libre de irte".

Sakura asintió, hizo una reverencia y se volvió hacia la salida de la oficina. No sabía cómo lo iba a lograr, pero tenía que hacerlo. Su determinación no la iba a defraudar, ni a ella, ni a la directora, ni a la escuela, ni a _él_.

_o_

Miró los papeles dentro del cajón del banquillo. Un desorden total. Tsk. Kakashi siempre había sido un desorden. Buscó las partituras que le había indicado.

_'Sakura' _

Se detuvo en una hoja en especial, no era una melodía completa, tampoco estaba impresa. Estaba escrita. ¿Una nueva composición? La descartó en seguida. Buscando de nuevo. Volvió su mirada hacia el reloj. Diez minutos tarde, si Kakashi era una persona impuntual y desorganizada, él no lo era y una cosa que no iba a permitir era impuntualidad.

"Tu alumna se quita puntos, Kakashi" separó las partituras que buscaba de las demás y cerró el banquillo. "Has bajado en tus estándares de selección por lo que veo".

Se sentó frente al piano mientras acomodaba las partituras. Entonces fue en ese momento cuando unos pasos apresurados irrumpieron en el aula.

"Lo lamento, había mucho tráfico hoy…" escuchó una voz agitada que tras haber comenzado fuerte, perdió potencia hasta morir. La puerta se cerró. Y escuchó unos pasos vacilantes detrás de él.

"Llegas tarde, Sakura".

_o_

Se le había hecho tarde y aunque su plan inicial era hacer sufrir a su maestro suplente, terminó rechazándolo, ¿y si terminaba siento una persona con el temperamento de Tsunade? Probablemente terminaría sin poder cumplir su promesa hacia su abuela, al menos no con cada uno de sus dedos rotos.

Maldijo cuando el camión terminó perdiendo otra luz verde debido al tráfico, después del cuarto, dedujo que lo mejor sería ir a pie. Quedaban unas dos cuadras antes de llegar al conservatorio, y ya eran las seis de la tarde con cinco. Aún podía lograrlo.

Corrió, empujó gente y cruzó imprudentemente las calles. Pero el canto celestial que acompañó su llegada a la entrada del conservativo fue un alivio. Corrió por los pasillos hasta detenerse en una puerta verde. Abierta para ella.

"Lo lamento, había mucho tráfico hoy…" comenzó entrando en el aula, pero su excusa murió en su garganta.

Estaba preparada para no ver a su maestro encorvado sobre el banquillo, o sentado en la silla a lado del piano con las narices metidas en su libro pornográfico. O simplemente no verlo, porque siendo sinceros 'puntualidad' no era su segundo nombre. Pero nada, nada en este mundo lo había preparado para lo que vio.

Él no se volvió. Su mirada se detuvo en su figura recta sentada sobre el banquillo. Una postura que ni ella con una tabla amarrada a la espalda podría tener. Aún a pesar de ese estado rígido de su espalda, poseía gracia en cada parte de su cuerpo, como si él estuviera hecho para amoldar ese puesto a la perfección.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí en modo mecánico. Y se encontró meditando cada uno de sus pasos.

"Llegas tarde, Sakura". Pronunció en tono frío. Aún sin volverse hacia ella. Su voz, grave incluso llevando un tono involuntariamente seductor. Era inconfundible para ella, aún a pesar de los años que llevaba sin escucharlo hablar.

Se detuvo a unos considerables pasos a su espalda. Y entonces lo vio comenzando a volverse hacia ella. Aún a pesar de todo, no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber quién era. Ese cabello, esa voz y esa actitud. Tenía que ser _él_. Podría engañar a alguien, pero _no a ella._

"Sasuke-kun" pronunció débilmente. Y unos ojos oscuros le devolvieron la mirada, nada sorprendidos de verla después de tantos años.

"Kakashi no me dijo que fueras impuntual" apuntó sin emoción al hablar. Poniéndose de pie y haciéndola sentir pequeña e indefensa. Sobrecogida por su mirada fría.

"¿Có-cómo lo conoces?" preguntó en un hilo de voz, mirando y a la vez no a esos orbes oscuros.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia que solo duró unos segundos. "Yo también fui su alumno".

Misterio resuelto, el otro alumno de Kakashi no era otro más que Sasuke Uchiha, por alguna razón esto no la sorprendió tanto.

'Infierno, aquí voy' pensó volviendo a considerar sus motivos para estudiar en esa escuela. Su abuela entendería si renunciaba ahora, ¿no?

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué sobre todas las personas _él_?

"Comencemos" se volvió hacia un costado, pasando de ella totalmente y caminó hacia la silla con gracia en sus pasos. Eso le hizo extrañar tremendamente el paso desganado de Kakashi. Pero ahora, Kakashi se había disuelto de su mente. Ahora sólo estaba ese sujeto frío mirándola con impaciencia.

Caminó hacia el piano. El olor característico de Kakashi había desaparecido. Después de tres días de abandono probablemente era lo más lógico. Pero ahora la esencia de Sasuke inundaba todo y no se sentía capaz de obligarse a expulsarlo de sus sentidos.

Algo en su interior se quebró, ¿qué carajos le estaba pasando? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que sus manos temblaban.

* * *

**¡Ya se! La vida no podía ser tan bella después de todo. XD me emocioné escribiendo este cap. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Los comentarios los agradezco infinitamente ;w; . Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora. Cualquier error, gracias por ayudarme a notarlo, en verdad que los releo y siempre se suele escapar algo.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Lilith D. Dram**


	6. Chapter 6 Cuando nos damos cuenta

**¡Hola! De verdad lo lamento, pero estoy en trabajos finales en la uni, u.u y tuve que suspender muchas cosas, incluyendo esta historia. Me ausenté tanto que no sabía cómo continuar la historia. X'D Fue difícil, escribía y borraba, luego volvía a escribir y volvía a borrar. Pero logré encontrar la trama de nuevo y aquí estoy otra vez.**

**Pero bueno, ustedes no están aquí para leer excusas. :'D**

Un agradecimiento para esas personitas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y que siguen la trama hasta ahora. No tienen idea de los ánimos que me dan para continuar *w*.

**Bueno, sin más. (No olviden un poco de música). Los dejo leer.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero me gusta jugar un poco con ellos. **

**Lilith Dram.**

* * *

Capítulo. 6. Cuando nos damos cuenta.

Miró a la esbelta y hermosa figura de Kurenai-sensei, observándola desde su puesto en el escenario. Sus manos se aferraron en los posa brazos de su butaca.

"Démosle un aplauso, ella representa a la escuela con el instrumento de piano, tiene diecisiete años, su nombre es Haruno Sakura" asintió para ella y con sus temblorosas rodillas se puso de pie. "Es alumna de Hatake Kakashi". Escuchó a Kurenai-sensei dar más descripciones. El nombre de la pieza, el autor de la misma. Una pequeña reseña de ella misma, y del medio año que llevaba siendo estudiante del conservatorio y la primera alumna de Kakashi después de algunos años sin tener otro alumno de piano.

Caminó hacia el escenario, sintiendo su corazón latir dolorosamente contra su pecho. Sus manos sudando y aferrándose a la tela negra de su vestido.

'Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo' se repitió mentalmente, dándose ánimos. Aunque honestamente sentía que si se descuidaba un poco más lo último que vería sería el techo. No era un persona con pánico escénico, es más hasta podía considerarse un poco extrovertida. Pero de algo le había servido la extensa presión y responsabilidad que había cargado Tsunade-sama en sus hombros. Si no tocaba bien, la escuela dejaría de ser financiada. Y solo Kami-sama sabía lo que esa mujer iracunda le haría.

Subió cada uno de los escalones. Escuchando los aplausos de los espectadores martilleando en su cabeza. Sentía el pulso acelerado en la vena de su sien.

La luz la cegó un poco. Cada paso hasta el centro del escenario fue automático. Recordando los consejos de Kurenai-sensei.

'Debes caminar derecha, derecha' se recordó mentalmente con la voz de Kurenai. 'Y ahora, una reverencia, lenta y con gracia'. Se detuvo en medio del escenario, justo debajo de un enorme reflector. No podía ver bien a todas las personas, pero reconocía la sonrisa enorme de Naruto, casi podía verlo levantando un pulgar para ella. Y también Ino, quien sonreía apremiante mientras aplaudía delicadamente. Y a Hinata, quien minutos antes había representado a los cellistas, majestuosamente y sin ningún error. Asuma-sensei, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gay. Todos estaban ahí. Inclusive _él_, quien había sido su maestro suplente las últimas dos semanas. Sentado en la primera fila, impasible, a un lado de su rubio mejor amigo.

Pero por más que siguiera paseando su mirada. Él no estaba ni estaría. Kakashi aún no volvía. Y por más que hubiera cierta camaradería y confianza entre ellos. Por más que la hubiera animado por teléfono un día antes, por más que fueran alumna-maestro. No estaba. Y no podía evitar el vacío que dejaba su ausencia.

Se puso recta de nuevo. Miró a Kurenai-sensei una última vez, oculta detrás del telón. Ella asintió de nuevo y entonces supo que era momento de acercarse al piano.

Ahí estaba, negro, brillante. Invitándola más que asustándola.

El piano de Kakashi.

Caminó a paso tranquilo, la calidez de la luz sobre ella comenzaba a atenuar al frio del sudor en sus manos. Tragó saliva. Silencio. Ruidoso silencio en sus oídos. Zumbaba con persistencia, queriendo acabar con la poca cordura que la estaba asaltando. Pero esta vez, esta vez podía convencerse de que lo haría.

Se sentó en el banquillo negro de piel. Sintiendo esa mano cálida de Kakashi recorrer su espina hasta lograr el ángulo adecuado para tocar el piano. Inspiró en concentración. Tenía que logarlo. Con un último suspiro. Subió las manos al teclado del piano. Limpio y frío.

Era el momento de empezar.

_o_

_ "Vuelve a hacerlo" _

_Las manos de Sakura se detuvieron en seco sobre las teclas, era la tercera vez que volvía a comenzar. No se volvió para mirar la voz que se lo pedía, o más bien se lo ordenaba. No se sentía segura. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar._

_"Sí". Al menos podía mantener su voz algo firme. Pero sus manos la delataban._

_Y entonces silencio, no escuchó nada. Es como si estuviera sola, cómo si solo fueran ella y el piano. Como si él no estuviera._

_Comenzó de nuevo, mentalizándose._

_'Kakashi, Kakashi, es Kakashi, está ahí sentado leyendo su libro' se dijo mentalmente mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre el instrumento. Parecía funcionar, le hubiera gustado no necesitar los ojos abiertos, porque aún podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo, sentado a un lado de ella. Se obligó a clavar la vista en las notas de las partituras._

_"Sakura, vas a destempo" se levantó de la silla. "Es un compás de tres cuartos, tu lo tocas así" posó su mano sobre las teclas y cada dedo, aunque obligadamente desordenados, parecían tocar con infinita gracia y empezaba a dudar mucho que se pareciera a la melodía que ella tocaba. "Pero es así, en esta parte hay un crescendo". Y si antes su mano le había parecido agraciada y fluida, tuvo que hacerse a un lado para permitirse, además de una posición más segura, una vista más detallada de su nuevo maestro tocando como si hubiese practicado esa pieza de por vida._

_"Entiendo". Asintió débil a su lado, sin mirarlo._

_"Parece que aún no" se volvió para mirarla a los ojos y ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada. "El recital es en muy poco tiempo, ¿tienes una idea de lo importante que es?"_

_"Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?" dejó que la frustración que estaba sintiendo hablara por ella, pero es que simplemente no podía permitirse ni permitirle que le hablara así._

_Él la miró por un momento más. Poco dispuesto a discutir regresó a su silla. Y supo que lo había hecho enojar. Sakura resopló al volver al piano. No se iba a disculpar con él. Menos él sobre todas las personas._

_Devolvió sus manos a las teclas. Escuchándose, sentía que había una mejoría, esta vez llevaba un ritmo más lento, pero estaba segura de que estaba tocando la tecla correcta en el tiempo correcto. No lo vio aproximarse a corregirla. Pero probablemente eso era porque estaba enojado._

_'Kakashi-sensei, te extraño' pensó Sakura, con un poco de tristeza. Aunque aún era poco tiempo del que llevaba sin verlo, el solo pensar en esas dos semanas pre-recital, y que tendría que afrontarlo sola, bueno no sola, tenía a Sasuke. Lo cual podría resumirse en estar 'Sola'. Pero bueno, Kakashi estaba en quién sabe dónde, con sabrá Kami-sama quién. Bueno, no había olvidado su nombre, Nuriko. No podía evitar sentirse abandonada, y desplazada._

_Si._

_"Sakura, ahí no es Si, es Do" corrigió desde su asiento. Bajó la mirada a su mano derecha. Estaba presionando la tecla Si. Enrojeció. "Vuelve a empezar"._

_Asintió y volvió a empezar. Al menos ahora no era el ritmo ni el tempo. _

_Tenía que esforzarse, no importaba si Kakashi ya no estaba, no importaba si ahora Sasuke era quien lo suplía, no importaba si quiera el pasado con él. No le importaba nada más. Iba a tocar en un recital, tenía que esforzarse, no por nadie, ni por la escuela. Por ella misma solamente. _

_Tocó, con cada nota impregnada de ardiente sentimiento._

_o_

_"Sakura, ven, siéntate a un lado de mí" la pequeña niña miró hacia la figura de su abuela, ella le abría los brazos con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Las arrugas no habían hecho otra cosa más que darle un aire cariñoso, ella de seguro era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Su cabello era de un marrón aún conservado, si había alguna cana en su melena ésta estaba bien escondida. Su piel blanca parecía aterciopelada, algunas arrugas en su expresión, y más cuando le sonreía de esa manera tan afectuosa._

_Sakura caminó hacia ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manitas. No podía recordar por qué lloraba, la imagen de su abuela sentada en el piano le daba paz, la reconfortaba. Sintió los brazos de su abuela tomando los suyos, en un gesto cálido y suave. La levantó un poco y la ayudó a sentarse en el banquillo frente al piano. _

_"¿Quieres tocar un poco, pequeña?" la abuela acarició su cabello y Sakura le sonrió mientras asentía emocionada. "Pero antes, dime ¿Qué te paso?"_

_Sakura ladeó su cabecita, intentando recordar. Entonces su rodilla le pico. Miró hacia ella, ¡era cierto! Había caído cuando intentaba seguir una luciérnaga, que en realidad había resultado ser una fea palomilla. Sus ojos se cristalizaron con el recuerdo del dolor de la caída._

_La abuela le sonrió y acarició su cabello. "No debes llorar, Sakura. Aquí está la abuela". Apuntó al piano. "Además, los pianistas no suelen llorar frente al piano. ¿Qué canciones te gustan más, las felices o las tristes?"._

_Sakura miró a su abuela mientras sorbía su nariz. "Feliz". Dijo con su vocecilla decidida. Observó a su abuela asentir._

_"Entonces, para tocar una canción feliz, tienes que estar feliz". La rodeó con su brazo y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía que mantenía una tonadita alegre, con un ritmo que hizo que el corazón de Sakura palpitara a la par. Los labios de Sakura se movieron inconscientemente hacia arriba. El calor de la canción y el de su abuela le habían reconfortado de nuevo. "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"._

_"Feliz, Baa-chan" Sakura levantó sus manos para detener las de su abuela. "Yo quiero"._

_La abuela sonrió, y tomó la manita de Sakura. "Debes tocar ésta tecla primero, y después esta de acá adelante". Arrastró la pequeña mano en cada tecla. "¿Ya lo tienes?"_

_"Ya lo tengo, Baa-chan"._

_o_

Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de qué podría esperar, si bien era cierto que era una persona tranquila y bastante indiferente a su alrededor. Ahora no era algo que pudiera aplicar, ya que se encontraba retorciendo un pequeño panfleto en sus manos. No era una persona ansiosa, probablemente lo hacía por aburrimiento. Pero no podía negar que al escuchar que Sakura era la siguiente en tocar, pudo sentir una ligera presión en su pecho. No había visto a su alumna en casi un mes, y lamentaba haberla dejado sola en ese momento. Pero confiaba en que Sasuke sería incluso mejor maestro que él.

"Kakashi, ¿Qué esperas? Después de los últimos dos números seguimos nosotros" la voz de Nuriko le llegó desde atrás. Sintió su mano sobre su hombro. Entonces la tuvo a su lado y se detuvo a observar a la pelirrosa caminando recta hasta el escenario. "¿Esa es tu alumna?"

"Sí".

"¿No es muy rosa?" preguntó algo burlesca la joven a su lado, pero él no se molestó en regañarla, o siquiera para prestar atención a los comentarios de su amiga.

El vestido negro de Sakura se movía fluido con ella, contrastando con su piel blanca. Su cabello lejos de ser algo por lo qué reírse, era de admirarse, se veía en orden, sedoso. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Kakashi fue su caminar, estaba nerviosa, claramente. La veía trasladarse a un paso algo mecánico, pero estaba bien, era su primer recital en público, lamentaba que tuviera que ser bajo la presión de "salvar a la escuela".

"¿Te vas a quedar a verla?" inquirió Nuriko poniéndose en frente de él ocultando a Sakura de su vista.

"Solo un poco".

Nuriko suspiró exasperada y lo dejó solo.

_o_

_"Ya lo sé, sensei, sé que todo mundo estará ahí. ¿Busca animarme o hacerme sentir más nerviosa?" escuchó la voz de Sakura exasperada al teléfono._

_Sonrió mientras afinaba las cuerdas de un gran cello. "Solo espero que estés lista para lo que va a pasar mañana, es todo."_

_"¿Es todo? Nada de un, 'Vamos, Sakura, maña te saldrá muy bien'. ¿En serio?" la voz de reproché de Sakura casi lo hace reír, pero sabía que eso sería malo para su integridad humana, Sakura solía molestarse demasiado fácil. O al menos eso le decía el tiempo que llevaba siendo su maestro. Que aunque seguía siendo relativamente poco, lo recordaba vívidamente. Al menos Sakura solía tener en la frente algo como un letrero que decía: 'No te metas conmigo o sufrirás'._

_"Vamos, Sakura, mañana te saldrá todo muy bien". Repitió un poco abstraído en las cuerdas. Necesitaba un tono un poco más agudo._

_"Eso no sonó nada convincente, sensei" lo reprendió. "Acaba de repetir lo que le dije"._

_"Claro que no, yo le agregué un 'todo', así que es distinto"._

_"Ah, ya veo. Muchas gracias por tan honesto apoyo, Sensei". El sarcasmo de Sakura fue tan mordaz que los oídos de Kakashi zumbaron. _

_"Mejor dime, ¿Qué tal va todo con tu nuevo sensei?". Kakashi hubiera tomado todo a la ligera, pero sus manos se detuvieron en el cello mientras el silencio de Sakura se hacía más y más largo. Depositó con cuidado el cello en el suelo y tomó su teléfono de entre su hombro y su oreja. Aún seguía marcando estar en una llamada, así que podía estar seguro de que no se había cortado. "¿Sakura?"_

_"¿Mmm?"._

_"¿Qué tal las cosas con Sasuke?" preguntó mientras casi fruncía el ceño._

_"Sasuke-kun, él…" titubeó "… él, está bien"._

_Kakashi suspiró. No podía negar que lo había sospechado, pero esperaba que Sakura fuera más fuerte después de todo. "¿Te has enamorado de Sasuke?"_

_La respuesta de Sakura fue un sonido de ahogamiento al que le siguió una letanía de improperios. "¡¿Está loco?! ¿Yo? ¿De él?" la voz de Sakura por más ofendida que sonara, a Kakashi se le antojó más ansiosa._

_"Me lo temía, cuando Sasuke fue mi alumno, todas las demás estudiantes, de todas las edades, lo miraban embobadas y se sonrojaban al verlo pasar. Y eso que apenas era un crío." Admitió con un suspiró de resignación. "Yo esperaba que tu no pasaras por eso, ya ves, pensé que eras más centrada, Sakura-chan"._

_"Esta es la peor llamada previa a recital que se ha recibido en la historia, Sensei". Lo regañó la voz ofendida de Sakura._

_"Pero no lo has negado, Sakura-chan"._

_"¿Para qué necesita que lo niegue? No es verdad de todas maneras, la pregunta me ha ofendido"._

_"Vale, te creeré". Le cedió sin convencerse aún._

_"Y ese tono de incredulidad aún me ofende, Kakashi-sensei". Aunque la voz de Sakura era tan dulce y suave como el terciopelo, podía sentir el veneno picándole el oído y la mejilla a través del teléfono._

_"Sí te creo". _

_"¡Lo ve!"._

_"Está bien, no te creo. ¿Feliz?". Se dejó caer en la silla y el respaldo crujió contra el peso de su espalda._

_Entonces solo un suspiro largo de Sakura. Y luego silencio. _

_"¿De verdad te enamoraste entonces?"._

_"¿Y a usted que le importa?" la voz de Sakura sonó débil, tanto que Kakashi se preguntó si la llamada estaba teniendo interferencia._

_"Bueno, no sería bueno que te enamoraras de quien es tu maestro"._

_Silencio de nuevo._

_"Mañana lo harás bien, Sakura". La animó Kakashi no muy seguro de cómo seguir hablando._

_"Sí, claro". Sakura suspiró. "De hecho, tengo que practicar un poco, Sensei"._

_"Yo tengo que ir por ahí también"._

_"De seguro solo va a leer ese libro pornográfico"._

_"Probablemente". Admitió mientras sonreía bajo su cubre bocas._

_"¿En qué parte va?" inquirió la voz más calmada de Sakura._

_"Casi al final"._

_"No, me refería a la trama del libro". Lo corrigió suavemente._

_"¿Ya eres mayor de edad?"._

_"Prométame algo, sensei". La voz de Sakura sonó abruptamente firme, tanto que Kakashi sintió sus cejas arquearse._

_"Te regalaré una copia cuando seas mayor, ¿ok?". Le ofreció adivinando._

_La risa de Sakura resonó a través del auricular. "Eso no, pero ahora que lo menciona, prométame otra cosa también". Kakashi no respondió nada en espera. Así que Sakura continuó. "Prométame que hará lo posible por asistir mañana, aunque sea un rato. Aunque se haya acabado el recital y sea solo para felicitarme por seguir viva"._

_Kakashi se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo y otros para hacer cabrear a Sakura. Escuchó unos golpecitos del otro lado de la bocina. Seguramente era Sakura golpeando los dedos en alguna superficie. Podía escucharlos chocar contra la madera. 'Tap-tap-tap-tap'._

_"La respuesta es para hoy sensei, aunque bueno, si no puede hacer un espacio lo entende—"_

_"Iré" prometió._

_"¿De verdad?" la voz incrédula de Sakura sonó demasiado dulce. Como a un niño al que le prometen que lloverán regalos en Navidad ya que se ha portado muy bien. "¿Jura que estará ahí?"_

_"Lo prometo". Le aseguró._

_"Gracias sensei, ahora sí que es una de las mejores llamadas previas a un recital". La voz de Sakura fue tan cálida que sintió algo en su pecho estremecerse. _

_"Pero trata de no enamorarte tanto de Sasuke en mi ausencia, es inmoral". La voz de Kakashi se lleno de falsa preocupación._

_"Y entonces lo arruina todo de nuevo"._

_"Lo siento". Se disculpó con una sonrisa en la voz que ella reconocería._

_La sensación en su pecho extrañamente aún no se iba._

_o_

Las manos de Sakura, solo podían describirse de una forma. Apasionadas.

Naruto la miró con admiración desde su puesto entre el público.

"Wah, Sakura-chan ha aprendido mucho en poco tiempo". Halagó en voz alta. "Sabía que Kakashi-sensei sería un buen maestro".

"Yo también le di clases, dobe" le recordó Sasuke a su lado.

"Sí, bueno, tu también fuiste alumno de Kakashi-sensei".

Sasuke ya no respondió. Él también miraba a Sakura, aunque quizá su mirada era más reservada que la de Naruto. También había algo de sorpresa. Ella no llevaba tanto tiempo aprendiendo a tocar el piano. Y aunque ella misma admitía ser más buena en teoría que en práctica, justo ahora mostraba lo mucho que había avanzado en el piano. Si de ella sola dependiera salvar a la escuela, sabía que tendrían muy buenas chances de hacerlo.

"¿Pudieron solucionarlo?" la voz de Naruto interrumpió la línea de pensamientos de Sasuke. Se volvió hacia él sin ninguna expresión en su rostro marfil. "Ya sabes, lo que había pasado".

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos escuchando la música del piano. Volvió a recargarse un poco en su butaca. "Algo hablamos".

"¿Entonces?" inquirió el rubio curioso.

"No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablarlo, Naruto". Le reprendió Sasuke con paciencia.

"¿Por qué?" la decepción en la voz de Naruto era muy palpable.

"Porque en primer lugar, Sakura está tocando ahora. Tú eras el que estuvo insistiendo mucho en querer verla tocar. En segundo lugar, hay mucha gente aquí que quiere escucharla tocar también. Y finalmente, porque precisamente hay mucha gente aquí". Sentenció y varias personas alrededor regresaron a sus asientos y se pusieron rígidas al saberse descubiertos queriendo escuchar la conversación. "Hablaremos luego sobre eso, punto".

"De acuerdo". Naruto suspiró, pero regresó su vista a Sakura animado. Era cierto, Sakura-chan estaba tocando ahora, lo justo era apoyarla.

_o_

_Necesitaba practicar más, eso estaba claro. Pero que Sasuke se lo repitiera cada 15 minutos o menos no le ayudaba nada, ni mejoraba su humor._

_"Sakura-chan, no has tocado tu ramen" escuchó la voz de Naruto a un lado de ella. _

_"Lo siento, Naruto, estaba distraída". Se disculpó mientras tomaba sus palillos. "Aunque, de hecho, ¿alguien podría decirme por qué estamos aquí?"._

_Naruto se sorprendió y giró la cabeza, extrañado. "Para celebrar que Sasuke ha vuelto de su gira de pianista"._

_"Es solo por una temporada". Agregó Ino mientras veía a Sakura con preocupación._

_"Ya lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué ramen?". Preguntó Sakura mientras veía el tazón con un poco de desagrado._

_"¡Porque es el favorito de Sasuke!". Defendió ruidosamente Naruto._

_"No es mi favorito." Lo corrigió calmadamente Sasuke._

_"Bueno, de acuerdo, es mi favorito. Pero me gusta celebrar con mi comida favorita. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Naruto hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a la barra._

_Sakura suspiró, levente animada. Aunque Naruto fuera un cabeza hueca y escandaloso. Siempre, siempre sabía cómo animarla. "Ok, Naruto. Pero solo por hoy aceptaremos tus excusas"._

_Naruto sonrió mientras volvía a la tarea de terminar de comer su ramen._

_"Sakura". Escuchó el susurro de voz de Ino a su otro costado._

_Sakura se volvió lentamente hasta ver a la rubia que le pedía acercarse un poco más. "¿Qué sucede, Ino-cerda?"._

_Ino le frunció el ceño mientras negaba. "Esto es serio, frentona"._

_"Pues ponte seria, cerda"._

_Ino suspiró y miró preocupada a su amiga. "¿Cómo lo estas llevando?"_

_Sakura frunció el ceño en fingida confusión, ya sabía a dónde iba el asunto, pero eso no significaba que quisiera hablar de ello. "No sé a qué te refieres"._

_Ino ladeó la cabeza en incredulidad. "Aún… tú… ¿Sientes algo por él?"_

_Sakura no pudo evitar sentir su cara arder. Pero torció su gesto en ofensa y disgusto. "¿De quién? No te entiendo"._

_La Yamanaka bufó molesta. "Naruto, ¿Quién más sino?" dijo sarcástica._

_"¿Naruto?" la voz de Sakura se hizo más aguda por la sorpresa._

_"Hablo de Sasuke, frentona. No te hagas". Ino intento hacer su voz más suave, pero estar corta de paciencia no le ayudaba en nada._

_Sakura suspiró mientras se volvía a su ramen. Aunque en realidad ahora todo lo que hacía era juguetear con él. "No quiero hablar de eso ahora, y mucho menos aquí"._

_"Pero eventualmente tendrás que hacerlo". Le recordó Ino, con un molesto sentido común que Sakura odio._

_"Ya lo sé"._

_o_

_No sabía cómo es que habían terminado caminando juntos, pero ahí estaba él, acompañándola camino a su casa. Bueno, para ser sinceros sí sabía cómo. Ino le había insistido a un poco feliz Naruto sobre acompañarla a hacer unos encargos en la florería. Naruto, tras una serie de pellizcos por parte de Ino, que solo Sakura fue capaz de ver, terminó accediendo a dejar a Sasuke y a Sakura caminar solos de regreso a casa._

_"Gracias". La voz de Sakura apenas sonó como un suspiro. Un suspiro muy ahogado si vamos a describirlo._

_"¿De qué?". Ojalá la voz de Sasuke no fuera tan fría, Sakura ya sentía que el sereno del anochecer se hacía más gélido._

_"Por aceptar ser mi maestro suplente". Soltó apenas, aún un poco suave._

_"Hmp". Fue todo lo que respondió. Y claramente Sakura estaba bullendo por dentro._

_'Tum. Tum. Tum.'_

_Sakura se preguntó qué sonido era ese. Y entonces se dio cuenta que ella había dejado de caminar. Miró hacia adelante y vio la espalda de Sasuke alejándose._

_"Sasuke-kun, necesitamos hablar". Su voz se elevó por la ansiedad._

_Sasuke se detuvo y se volvió a medias._

_"Sabía que ibas a ser una molestia"._

_o_

Podía sentirlo, la pieza estaba llegando a su fin. Su corazón estaba latiendo al ritmo de la pieza. Ya no le importaba si las demás personas la miraban. Aunque honestamente un punto a favor era que estaban fuera de su ángulo de visión.

Sentía paz, esa paz que solía sentir cuando su abuela tocaba. Ahora ella la sentía tocando las teclas del piano de Kakashi. Sentía como la música se colaba a través de su piel y llegaba a su torrente sanguíneo. Llenándola de esas melódicas vibraciones y adrenalina. Sentía sus manos inquietas, atacando las teclas en el momento preciso y soltándolas cuando la vida de esa nota perecía.

Estaban culminando los últimos cuatro sistemas de la pieza. Un _crescendo_ y entonces más y más notas. Un dulce arpegio. Y entonces simplemente un _piano_ con unas notas más dulces. Lento y más lento, prolongando el último suspiro de la pieza.

'Esto es para ti, baa-chan' pensó Sakura mientras tocaba la última nota.

Lo había logrado. Había terminado.

Y entonces, silencio.

Despegó lentamente las manos de las teclas y las llevó a su regazo. Sus rodillas se sentían algo débiles por el tremendo alivio que la asaltó. Pero fueron los aplausos y las sonrisas del público lo que la devolvió a la vida.

¡Lo había logrado!

Dio unos pasos hasta situarse frente al público de nuevo y mientras sentía su corazón latir con júbilo, hizo una reverencia con un poco menos de gracia por el temblor en sus piernas.

Los aplausos de las personas la llenaban de demasiadas cosas. Orgullo, satisfacción, realización. Todo. Amaba esa sensación.

Bajó las escaleras del escenario y caminó hacia los brazos de Naruto que ya la esperaba en el pasillo.

"Sabía que lo lograrías, Sakura-chan, ¡lo hiciste genial!" Naruto acarició su espalda en el abrazo.

"Gracias, Naruto. Estaba muy nerviosa allá arriba". Le confesó mientras lo soltaba.

"No parecía, en serio. Parecía que habías tocado toda la vida". Le aseguró el rubio mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja y levantaba un pulgar en aprobación.

"Lo has hecho bien, Sakura". La voz fría de Sasuke llegó hasta ellos.

Sakura le sonrió. "Gracias, Sasuke-kun".

"¿Solo bien? Fue más que eso, bastardo" le reclamó el rubio inconforme.

Sakura caminó lentamente, no muy segura de sus pasos y aferró al Uchiha en un abrazo, que fue obvio él no esperaba, porque sus brazos tardaron en reaccionar. Hasta que finalmente la rodeó en un gesto menos cálido que el de Naruto, pero igual de real.

"Gracias, en serio".

_o_

Aunque Kakashi le había asegurado a Nuriko que solo se quedaría poco rato mirando a su alumna. Había mentido, o al menos de eso se dio cuenta después, ya que la vio terminar y se sintió honestamente orgulloso de su alumna. Solo Kami sabía todo por lo que había pasado en esas tres semanas sin verla y previas al recital. Sabía que Sasuke no había sido fácil de tratar. Más conociéndolo. Pero al verla tocar, sabía que Sakura había superado todas las pruebas.

La vio majestuosa, acariciando a su piano con la fuerza de su intenso sentimiento. La pieza parecía una excusa para tocar el alma de cualquiera. Era en realidad como ver a Sakura recitar y hablar a través de las teclas de marfil.

Cuando termino la miró. Estaba claramente aliviada. Su reverencia aunque menos mecánica fue más torpe. Contrastando enormemente con su interpretación.

Sonrió. Mientras aplaudía un poco.

Aunque la vio buscar un poco con la mirada. Unas pequeñas expectativas murieron al ver que a quien buscaba su alumna era a Naruto.

Él le había prometido verla tocar, y sabía que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el balcón oscuro en el que estaba, él había cumplido. Pero algo en él esperaba que ella lo buscara entre el público. Al menos algo que detonara que le importaba que él cumpliera su promesa. No entendía por qué carajos esperaba algo así.

Y entonces, la vio abrazarlo y lo sintió.

Aunque por la llamada que habían tenido, Sakura había sonado muy renuente a hablar sobre cómo era su relación con su nuevo maestro, se había esforzado en aclarar que nada fuera de la estricta relación 'maestro-alumna' había pasado. Pero la expresión corporal que detonaba decía otra cosa. O al menos eso le parecía a Kakashi. Al principio había bromeado acerca del 'te enamoraste de Sasuke' que había tenido por teléfono con Sakura. Pero ahora, no sabía por qué le incomodaba encontrar que quizá sí era cierto. Y sobre todo ver al témpano de hielo de su ex-alumno correspondiendo al abrazo.

Pero si tenía que admitirlo, no le gustaba.

Suspiró un poco queriendo quitarse el disgusto del pecho. Y entonces le dio la espalda a todo y caminó por donde minutos antes había desaparecido Nuriko. Ya casi era hora y tenía que estar despejado.

Pero algo en su pecho se negaba a abandonarlo.

Tiró el panfleto destruido con algo más de la fuerza necesaria.

Ya no entendía nada, ni a sí mismo últimamente.

* * *

**Espero que haya completado sus expectativas después de un mes sin nada de nada.**

**La verdad me divertí escribiendo. Ya casi llegan mis vacaciones, así que tendré más tiempo.**

**Si nos damos cuenta, el drama y el misterio empiezan. XD Me encanta molestar a algunos personajes XD**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y seguir esta historia hasta este punto. ¡Capítulo 6 *w*!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Lilith D. Dram**


	7. Chapter 7 Cuando no importa el sereno

**¡Hola! Esta vez regresé antes de lo esperado. Bueno me han estado rondando en la cabeza muchas ideas. Más y más. Me gusta este capítulo. Pero ya verán por qué, no pienso adelantarles nada.**

**Gracias por toda la respuesta que estoy teniendo. Ésta historia me ha dado la oportunidad de acercar algo de mí a todos ustedes. Y, espero que les guste mucho, tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola y editandola :'D**

**Disfruten de la lectura. Pongan algo de música. Eso siempre nos pone en la trama.**

**Lilith D. Dram**

* * *

Capítulo. 7. Cuando no importa el sereno

Esos orbes color jade se volvieron misteriosamente impasibles, demasiado concentrados, mientras mantenía la delgada línea entre ellos. Lo podía sentir en él, lo podía sentir en ella. ¿Pero cómo definirlo?

Sintió dos suaves manos llegar hasta su rostro, sintiendo el calor a través de la tela de su máscara. ¡Oh, diablos! La sensación era abrumadora, solo podía describirse como eso, nada de exquisita, nada de placentera y sobre todo nada de excitante.

"¿Estás segura de lo que haces?" aunque por dentro sentía un torbellino de emociones contradictorias, su voz se mantenía en un tono completamente desinteresado.

En sus ojos no brilló la duda, ni siquiera una pizca. Y cómo odiaba que no fuera así. Esperaba que al menos existiera una esperanza para él.

"Tienes que hacerlo, Kakashi-sensei" sus labios se curvaron delicadamente hacia arriba. No era una sonrisa amable, ni siquiera una que lo animaba. Era una sonrisa de victoria, sabía que estaba por obtener lo que deseaba. Y Kakashi sabía que no podía negárselo. "Acércate, así podré hacerlo mejor".

Sintiendo las manos peligrosamente cálidas de Sakura aferrando su rostro, se acercó a su dirección. ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!

Mientras sentía los finos dedos de Sakura deslizarse entre la tela de su máscara, entonces se descubrió a sí mismo en verdaderos problemas. ¿Qué pasaría después?

"¿Segura?" la voz le salió lastimosamente ronca.

"Oh, claro que lo estoy". Susurró casi en un ronroneo.

_o_

_"No puedo creer lo que dices, Sakura-chan" la voz de Naruto sonaba con la misma incredulidad que mostraban sus ojos._

_"Yo tampoco podía, Naruto, pero no está" el suspiro que le precedió fue largo y descorazonado._

_"Conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que haya llegado tarde, Sakura-chan"._

_"Ó quizá simplemente no le importaba cumplir su promesa". Sakura evitó mirar al rubio intentando que no adivinara su pesar con solo verla a los ojos._

_"No te desanimes, frentona, mira los números que siguen, te gustarán". Ino le sonrió comprensiva._

_"Sí, bueno. Eso lo puedo hacer". Tomó asiento en su butaca, quizá era por el alivio de haber terminado su presentación, o tal vez por la decepción de no resolver dónde diablos se había metido Kakashi, porque sus rodillas le falsearon justo antes de sentarse. _

_"El siguiente número…" la voz femenina y felina de Kurenai-sensei llamó la atención de todos hacia el escenario._

_Tenía que calmarse. ¿Por qué necesitaban saber los demás de su decepción? Es más, ¿Por qué tenía que estar decepcionada? Para empezar, acababa de participar en su primer recital y había sido estupendo. Quizá no perfecto, pero lo había logrado. Se había sentido feliz y realizada. Y nadie, ni siquiera la ausencia de Kakashi le podría quitar eso._

_Mordió su labio. _

_Tenía que superarlo. Después de todo. Solo era una tonta promesa de maestro a alumna. No es como si hubiera sido un compromiso más importante._

_Y llámenla tonta, pero seguirá sintiéndose un poco mal hasta que logre verlo y restregarle en la cara lo patético que se comportaba como maestro._

_La imagen de ella misma sacudiéndolo y golpeándolo como costal de papas le dio cierta calma. Y le dio además, la oportunidad de mitigar ese sentimiento molesto en su pecho._

_o_

_"¡Kakashi!" una voz aguda y cantarina lo llamó "tarde como siempre. ¡Vamos! Seguimos después de que termine ese chico con el saxofón."_

_Kakashi no le respondió, no se sentía con nada de humor para entablar una conversación con alguien y menos con alguien que le estuviera llamando la atención. Además, no era como si tuviera algo importante qué decir._

_Caminó hasta la castaña y le ayudo a sacar el cello de su estuche._

_"¿Lo afinaste, Kakashi?" preguntó mientras tomaba el arco de un compartimento del estuche._

_Diablos, esta mujer no se podía mantener calmada hasta hacerlo hablar._

_Kakashi asintió lentamente._

_"Tu piano ya está ahí, ¿recuerdas todo, verdad?" la voz de Nuriko se le estaba antojando cada vez más y más molesta._

_Asintió de nuevo con pesadez._

_"¿Vas a tocar con la máscara puesta?" le preguntó mirándolo acusadoramente._

_Él le dedicó una mirada tipo '¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?'. A lo que ella le respondió con un puchero._

_"Perdóname por estar nerviosa, Hatake-nervios-de-acero. Si nada de esto sale bien, puedo despedirme de mi oportunidad, muchas gracias". La voz de Nuriko tuvo un ácido desdén que hizo suspirar a Kakashi en exasperación. Si bien era cierto que esa pequeña masa molesta podía hacerlo desesperar, también era cierto que no era justo para ella recibir ese trato y menos ahora que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios._

_Sonrió para ella y se acercó lentamente, hasta acariciar su cabello con suavidad. _

_"Todo saldrá bien, Nuriko" le aseguró con una sonrisa representada en sus ojos._

_Ella le torció el gesto y quitó su mano de un golpe. "No soy uno de tus pequeños alumnos, Kakashi"._

_"Bueno, entonces deberías de crecer más"._

_"¿De qué hablas? Estoy a la altura promedio de una mujer japonesa. Además tocar el cello hace que me encorve." Se defendió con un gesto que le daba a entender que estaba completamente ofendida. Siempre le había gustado ser la reina del drama._

_"Escucho que el saxofón está por llegar al sistema final" para apoyar lo dicho colocó su mano a lado de su oreja para darle mejor acústica al sonido del escenario. "Es hora, Nuriko"._

_Ella apenas y le dedicó una mirada furibunda. Pero tras una serie de respiraciones lentas, recuperó la compostura y se encaminó al escenario con paso firme y arco en mano._

_Kakashi sonrió para él, pero la sonrisa no le llegó al pecho. Se sentía extrañamente abstraído. Llevó el cello consigo detrás de su amiga._

_Aplausos se escucharon después de la interpretación._

_Era su turno._

_o_

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba, nada. ¿De verdad acaban de decirlo? ¿Kakashi-sensei?_

_Entornó la vista y vio a una joven delgada caminar con gracia hacia el escenario. ¿Cómo habían dicho que se llamaba? ¿Yuriko? ¿Himiko? No lo sabía, no había prestado atención hasta que escuchó el nombre de su maestro de piano._

_"¿Escuché bien?" preguntó más para sí misma mientras seguía esperando verlo aparecer. Ahí estaba su piano. Seguía ahí, brillante y hermoso. ¿Pero dónde estaba él?_

_"Al parecer es una joven cellista, Nuriko, creo que se llama, y Kakashi-sensei" Ino a su lado la miró no muy segura de qué más decir. _

_Sakura no respondió. Ahí, caminando con esas alargadas piernas, vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro, estaba él. Dolía verlo, verlo después de tanto tiempo, verlo después de su recital, verlo yendo hacia la chica—no pensaba decir su nombre— y entregarle su cello con delicadeza. Y sobre todo verlo ahí, tan malditamente apuesto. Y darse cuenta de que la idea de haber superado sus sentimientos había sido una estúpida mentira. Una que se había esforzado tanto en creer. Una que ahora mismo la abofeteaba en la cara. _

_Aferró con fuerza los posa brazos de su butaca. _

_"Démosles un fuerte aplauso" requirió Kurenai-sensei antes de partir hacia su lugar atrás del telón. _

_Los tronidos de las palmadas del público le llegaron como un zumbido. Solo podía observar a su maestro caminar hacia el piano. Y colocarse recto en el banquillo. La joven—sí, seguía sin querer llamarla por su nombre—se sentó en una silla a un lado de Kakashi y con el cello bien asegurado entre sus piernas, que estaban bien lustrosas y descubiertas de la rodilla hacia abajo. 'Quizá hacía demasiado frío para usar un pantalón' pensó Sakura un poco mordaz. Hubo un momento en el que ambos se mantuvieron estáticos, ella con el arco suspendido en el aire y él con las manos a unos milímetros de las teclas. Solo fue un instante. _

_Y entonces la música comenzó._

_Y era hermoso, tanto que dolía. Había sido testigo pocas veces de su maestro tocando el piano. Sabía que él tocaba el piano, bueno, ¿de qué otra manera estaría dando clases? Pero no sabía que lo hacía tan bien. Sasuke tocaba el piano con gracia como si cada parte de su ser hubiera sido moldeada para la tarea. Pero Kakashi lo hacía de una manera más apasionada, incluso posesiva. Como si él se hubiera ganado el derecho de tocar. Como si se hubiera aferrado a algo que no era su naturaleza y aún así había triunfado. Era esa experiencia la que hacía que su interpretación fuera tan distinta a la de Sasuke._

_Pero eso no era lo que provocaba esa pesadez en su pecho. No, ese solo era el descubrimiento, la sorpresa. Lo que la hacía sentir ese dolor era ver la sincronía entre ellos dos. Verla a ella con cada movimiento delicado de su mano con el arco, haciendo vibrar las cuerdas del cello de una manera en la que las notas del piano la hacían sonar incluso más hermosa. Ver esa correspondencia fue como un golpe súbito. Pensar que también existía el desengaño. Ella era Nuriko, —sí, se había rendido a llamarla por ahora— la joven con la que había estado Kakashi. Y por más idiota que se sintiera, por más tontas que fueran las razones de su desengaño. Odiaba el hecho de admitir que él estaba ahí, ahí con 'ella'. Y que más lejos de él no se podía sentir._

_'Solo soy su alumna, nada más que eso' se repitió. Y no entendía por qué tenía que hacerlo. Supuestamente ya había aceptado el hecho de un 'amor unilateral'. Nada más que sentimientos superfluos. Ahora se preguntaba qué tanto de él había en ella._

_Pero a pesar de todo, la pieza continuaba y continuaba. Y era sublime hasta las lágrimas. Demasiado sublime. Tanto que sintió una de las suyas rodar por su mejilla. Fría y traicionera._

_o_

_Levantó el arco con un movimiento lento. Para su gusto tenía que imprimirle algo de dramatismo a la interpretación. Lo único que podía pensar era: 'por favor, por favor por favor, que digan que sí'._

_Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kakashi sentado al piano, le dedicaba una sonrisa por la forma en que sus ojos se curvaban. Entonces asintió para ella. Y la ovación que le siguió fue el aire que le hacía falta a sus pulmones. Se volvió hacia el público y se levantó con cuidado, sosteniendo el cello por el mástil. Le sonrió a los directivos sentados en la primera fila. Intentó disfrazar su sonrisa de suficiencia por una amable, pero no podía evitar sentir el triunfo en sus venas._

_Kakashi caminó hasta colocarse a un lado de ella. Sintió su brazo rozar su espalda desnuda y ambos hicieron una reverencia. "Bien hecho" lo escuchó a su lado._

_"Gracias por todo, Kakashi" su tono fue suave, en sincera gratitud "aunque parecía que no podías mantener mi paso". Agregó con sorna, mientras se enderezaban._

_"Sí, Nuriko, eres perfecta" le halago en un tono demasiado sarcástico para ser un cumplido. _

_"¿Crees que me acepten de nuevo?" preguntó rotundamente seria, sintiendo la mirada de Tsunade clavada en ella._

_"Nunca he escuchado de segundas oportunidades, y menos por parte de Tsunade-sama, pero creo que si así fuera, tendrías buenas oportunidades". _

_Nuriko deseó que fuera cierto mientras veía a Kurenai acercarse al centro del escenario. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas._

_Ahora todo dependía de la directora. Y recordaba no ser exactamente de su agrado._

_Sintió el brazo de Kakashi halarla fuera del escenario, con cuidado tomó su cello que fue arrebatado de sus manos por Kakashi. Él le sonrió cuando ella lo miró confundida. _

_"Podrás ser algo molesta a veces, pero sigues siendo una dama"._

_"Gracias por tanta caballerosidad". Le espetó sarcástica tras la tela del telón. _

_o_

_"Sakura-chan, no has dicho nada desde que el recital terminó, pensaba que estabas feliz porque todo salió bien" Naruto la miró con una arruguita entre sus cejas por la preocupación._

_"Solo es el bajón de energías, estoy bien" le sonrió mientras caminaban fuera de las líneas de las butacas del auditorio. _

_"Sakura" escuchó una voz femenina pero fuerte llegar hasta ella. "Necesito hablar contigo". _

_Sakura la miró, con su hermoso vestido gris acentuando sus enormes pechos. Caminaba a zancadas hacia su dirección. Sakura evitó pasar saliva, hacerlo mientras ella venía hacia ellos podía tomarse como un insulto._

_"¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?" acortó la distancia que había entre ambas. "¿Có-cómo estuvo?" preguntó mientras la veía cruzarse de brazos. El ceño fruncido en la cara de su directora no le ayudaba a descifrar qué era aquello de lo que quería hablar. Pero no le daba un buen presentimiento._

_Entonces el gesto en su rostro se suavizo siendo sustituido por una sonrisa honesta de satisfacción. "Lo lograste, Sakura. Los sujetos del gobierno quedaron convencidos de que la escuela merece seguir siendo financiada"._

_A eso se refería, nada podía quitarle eso. ¡Nada! Ni siquiera—._

_"¡Lo lograste, Sakura-chan! Nunca tuve dudas de que lo harías" Naruto la rodeo por los hombros y ella le sonrió a él y a la directora._

_"Gracias por apoyarnos también, Sasuke" la directora asintió en su dirección. Él le regreso el gesto. "Necesito ir a ver unas cosas ahora, pero felicidades, Sakura. Bien hecho. Has demostrado ser digna de este conservatorio"._

_La calidez en su pecho mitigó el dolor que minutos antes había sentido. El abrazo de Naruto e incluso la presencia de Sasuke eran la mejor rehabilitación que tenía._

_"¿Qué les parece si vamos por un poco de ramen para celebrar?" preguntó Naruto con un puño lanzado hacia el aire._

_"A ti cualquier excusa te sirve para comer esa cosa". Le espetó Sasuke mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos._

_"No sé por qué, pero hoy siento ganas de un poco de ramen" Sakura les sonrió. Miró a Naruto que ya había comenzado a fantasear con qué ordenar. Y miró a Sasuke, la cautelosa mirada de Sasuke. Habían hablado, sí. ¿Pero qué seguía ahora? Le sonrió y él simplemente miró hacia otro lado. _

_"Entonces vamos de una vez". _

_"¡Sí!" Naruto y Sakura emitieron al unísono._

_"Aunque…" agregó Sasuke mirando un punto en dirección al escenario. "… creo que sólo seremos Naruto y yo esta vez."_

_Ambos miraron hacia la misma dirección en la que se posaba la mirada del moreno. Y bajando las escaleras. Ahí estaba él._

_'Kakashi-sensei' pensó Sakura._

_"De seguro viene a dar una excusa de cómo llegó tarde." Se quejó Naruto mientras torcía el gesto en desaprobación. "Me pregunto cuál 'sendero de la vida' siguió ahora"._

_"Está bien, chicos. Yo puedo sola con él" les dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió sutilmente. Caminó a pasos tranquilos y pausados. Con la mirada completamente fija en esos ojos que le devolvían la mirada._

_"Sakura-chan, felicidades. Ya me enteré que el gobierno nos financiará después de todo gracias a ti." Le sonrió bajo la máscara._

_"¿Le contaron el chisme después de su interpretación?" no pretendía que su tono sonara tan resentido, pero, ¿a quién diablos pretendía engañar? ¡Estaba dolida después de todo!_

_"Tanto como chisme no. Pero Tsunade-sama me informó." La corrigió con un tono despreocupado y casual. "Necesito hablar contigo. Pero ahora tengo que ayudar a guardar unas cosas. Y a llevar mi piano a su lugar. ¿Te molesta si te veo en el jardín de la escuela, en unos veinte minutos?"_

_Ella suspiró mientras pretendía pensarlo. Ya sabía qué le diría, pero de igual forma llevó su mano a su barbilla pensativa. Incluso hasta emitió un sonido como "ehm", alargando la 'm' por supuesto. Eso solo era un extra para hacer desvariar a su sensei. Eso solo como castigo por haberla dejado plantada. Castigo que no parecía surtir mucho efecto, después de todo era Kakashi-sensei. Es más ella se sentía más desesperada por saber su respuesta. "De acuerdo"._

_Él asintió. Y le sonrió. "Por cierto, me gustó tu interpretación"._

_Se giró sin más, dejándola completamente boquiabierta._

_¿Cómo había dicho?_

_o_

_El camino del auditorio escolar hacia el jardín fue lo más apaciguador y placentero que había sentido en el lapsus del día. Después de dejar a una inconforme Nuriko haciendo rabietas por rechazar su invitación para celebrar, se había apurado—claro, hablamos de Kakashi, tomemos apurado por 'caminar más o menos a tiempo'— a llegar al lugar acordado._

_Pensar en la frase 'necesito hablar contigo' le hacía recapacitar qué era lo que en verdad quería decir. No era algo tan serio como para tener que usar eso como encabezado. Pero sí necesitaba hablar con ella. Y no tenía nada que ver con separarla de su grupo de amigos que se disponía a marcharse, probablemente a celebrar, y tampoco tenía nada que ver con que Sasuke estuviera en ese grupo de amigos._

_Caminó un poco más hacia una pequeña colina, ahí la vio. Sentada en el pasto, sin importar que su vestido impecable se arrugase, y sin importar lo húmedo que estaría por el sereno nocturno. Sonrió, la imagen de la menuda figura de Sakura sosteniendo su vestido en su lugar por la brisa le resultó demasiado encantadora. Acortó la distancia entre ellos al subir por la pequeña colina de uniforme pasto verde, haciendo ruido cuando sus zapatos tocaban el húmedo cojín de hierba. _

_"Llegas tarde, Kakashi-sensei" la voz de Sakura apenas fue un susurro. Él la imitó y se sentó en el pasto, de todas formas no saldría a ningún lado. Después de esto iría directo a la cama, a leer un poco de Icha Icha hasta perder el conocimiento. Ya se había visualizado girando las páginas del capítulo donde Yunko comete el error de retar a Suichi— "¿Kakashi-sensei?". La voz de Sakura lo sacó en abrupto de su ensoñación y la mirada de Sakura rimaba perfecto con su actual tono de voz exasperado. Ahora la imagen era más terrorífica que encantadora._

_"Sakura-chan". Respondió un poco para molestarla. Decir extrañar es decir mucho, quizá solo echar en falta era lo correcto para una situación como la de ellos dos. Extrañar no, extrañar su libro cuando lo olvidaba en casa. O extrañar a su piano cuando salía de viaje. Incluso extrañar el agua caliente cuando olvidaba pagar el gas. Pero a una alumna no se le extraña. Porque afrontando la idea. Solo es tu alumna. Nada más, una relación comprometida por el deber de 'enseñanza'. Quizá una modesta camaradería, pero ni la añoranza ni el deseo tenían cabida. _

_"¿Qué necesitabas hablar conmigo?" preguntó al darse cuenta que por parte de él no iban a llegar a ninguna parte._

_Él se llevó una mano a la nuca no muy seguro de qué decir. Al principio pensaba que tenía que explicarle algunas cosas. Pero después simplemente supo que era una excusa para sacarla de sus compromisos. Quizá para tener un momento a solas con ella para felicitarla, después de todo ¿qué tiene de malo extrañ—echar de menos a una alumna? También quería disculparse por faltar las últimas tres semanas y por haberlo hecho cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Además de haberle asignado al energúmeno de Sasuke como maestro, que probablemente la hubiera torturado con su perorata de 'yo soy mejor que tú y puedes intentar hacerlo bien, pero nunca mejor'. Actualmente no sabía por qué pensaba cosas así de su alumno prodigio. Pero cada vez que recordaba a Sasuke, venía el recuerdo no muy grato del gesto tan íntimo que vio entre ellos y… simplemente no deseaba llevar su mente por ese curso._

_"Quería disculparme" anunció finalmente, después de unos segundos que al parecer de ambos fueron eternos. "Por haber faltado tanto tiempo a tus clases y más ahora"._

_Ella sonrió de una manera extraña, de esas sonrisas cuando en navidad te dan un suéter cuando en realidad esperabas el paquete de colección Icha Icha edición especial con pasta dura y autografiada. De esa manera en la que solo sonríes cuando esperabas algo más que no ocurrió. "¿Solo eso? Sensei, puede dormir tranquilo. No me dejó desamparada después de todo. Gracias por pedirle a Sasuke-kun que viera por mí"._

_'Sasuke-kun' resonó en la cabeza de Kakashi. Y no de la manera en la que le gustaba._

_"Bueno, sabía que el recital se acercaba, eres mí alumna después de todo"._

_"Dígalo de nuevo". Sakura miró a la luna que brillaba en el firmamento. La luz que otorgaba jugaba demasiado con el tono de la piel de Sakura, de una manera que resultaba un riel muy peligroso de pensamientos en este momento._

_"Bueno, sabía que el recital se acercaba, eres mí alumna después de todo". Repitió de una manera más mecánica y monótona._

_"Eso no". Le corrigió suavemente. Aún sin dirigirle la mirada. Sus manos se pasearon por su cabello enredando un mechón rosa._

_"¿Quería disculparme?" preguntó no muy seguro de qué había dicho después de eso._

_La risa de Sakura fue contenida y rítmica. Se volvió lentamente y le dedicó una mirada con forzada paciencia. "Por cierto, me gustó tu interpretación". Repitió lo que le había dicho en el auditorio con un poco de esfuerzo por imitar la voz de su sensei._

_Él sonrió abrumado por tal recuerdo. "En serio me gustó"._

_"¿Alguien la grabó y se la mostró?" adivinó sin torcer su gesto en acusación, parecía totalmente segura de que él no la había visto tocar. Y parecía que ya lo había perdonado por eso._

_"Nop, te vi yo mismo" le aseguró con la voz arreglada en una tonadita. "Estos de aquí" apuntó a sus ojos "me ayudaron mucho"._

_Entonces ella pareció confundida. "¿Está mintiendo?"._

_"¿Te parece que estoy mintiendo?" preguntó con un tono un poco más serio._

_Ella lo miró por unos instantes más. Detenida y minuciosamente. Buscando el más pequeño atisbo de falsedad en su gesto. Buscó, buscó y buscó. Pero. ¿Qué veía?_

_"¿Está diciendo la verdad?"._

_Esa pregunta le gustaba más a la anterior. Le sonrió mientras asentía para ella. "Vi cada segundo"._

_Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron mientras le sonreía abiertamente. Se levantó apenas un poco y se acercó con cuidado a él. "Entonces, ¿Sí le gustó?"_

_Los ojos de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros, podía sentir la suave y respingada nariz de Sakura hacerle cosquillas. Y pensar que sus ojos estaban demasiado cerca era mejor que pensar que sus labios estaban demasiado cerca. Kakashi tragó. Ésta no era la mejor manera de afrontar las cosas. Así que mientras más rápido le diera lo que quisiera más rápido volvería a casa, se ducharía con agua demasiado fría y arrumbaría ese pequeño libro naranja en un rincón de su buró, porque solo de ahí podía haber sacado la idea de que desear besar a una alumna estaba bien._

_"Sí" le otorgó la calma que no sentía a su voz y la miró de una forma que él lograba pensar era desinteresada y vaga._

_Ella recorrió su rostro con la mirada y sonrió de una manera extraña. El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó, probablemente porque se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de ambos. O quizá, y pensando de una manera más sana, probablemente porque le había llegado el cumplido._

_"No le creeré…" le soltó mientras lo seguía atrapando con su mirada._

_"Pero—"_

_"… hasta que…" continuó sin importarle la interrupción "… pueda verlo en todo su rostro. Ver que de verdad le ha gustado mi interpretación". Concluyó. Y Kakashi simplemente no entendía a qué se refería. Pero probablemente la respiración de Sakura haciéndole sentir calidez a través de la máscara no ayudaba a elucubrar ninguna respuesta._

_"¿Cómo?"._

_Levantó una mano y la llevó hasta el pómulo de Kakashi, justo donde comenzaba la máscara. Y entonces Kakashi entendió. Se alejó de ella unos cuantos centímetros. No le estaba pidiendo eso, ¿verdad?_

_"¿Por qué necesitarías algo así?" preguntó con honesta contrariedad. _

_"Porque constantemente me pregunto si las sonrisas que me da son sinceras, si de verdad su boca no se tuerce en exasperación o disgusto. Quiero que me dé una respuesta completa. Si entiende a lo que me refiero"._

_"No entiendo por qué es necesario". Objetó._

_"Para mí lo es". _

_"Para mí no"._

_"Si tomamos en cuenta que usted me hizo pensar que había roto su promesa y por eso pase un mal rato—"._

_"Pensé que ya habías dicho que no importaba". Le recordó Kakashi acusador._

_"Bueno, importó en su momento. No me cambie el tema" infló los cachetes, exasperada. "Usted me lo debe, por todo el tiempo que faltó. Por todo el tiempo que necesite de sus clases y más cuando fue el recital"._

_Kakashi se giró. Siendo su turno de mirar a la luna. De verdad lo estaba considerando. Era cierto que se lo debía. Pero, bueno, no esperaba que a tales grados fuera a cobrarse. Ella definitivamente era un caso especial._

_"Si con eso estas satisfecha". Le espetó mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, resignado._

_Esos orbes color jade se volvieron misteriosamente impasibles, demasiado concentrados, mientras mantenía la delgada línea entre ellos. Lo podía sentir en él, lo podía sentir en ella. ¿Pero cómo definirlo?_

_Sintió dos suaves manos llegar hasta su rostro, sintiendo el calor a través de la tela de su máscara. ¡Oh, diablos! La sensación era abrumadora, solo podía describirse como eso, nada de exquisita, nada de placentera y sobre todo nada de excitante._

_"¿Estás segura de lo que haces?" aunque por dentro sentía un torbellino de emociones contradictorias, su voz se mantenía en un tono completamente desinteresado. _

_En sus ojos no brilló la duda, ni siquiera una pizca. Y cómo odiaba que no fuera así. Esperaba que al menos existiera una esperanza para él._

_"Tienes que hacerlo, Kakashi-sensei" sus labios se curvaron delicadamente hacia arriba. No era una sonrisa amable, ni siquiera una que lo animaba. Era una sonrisa de victoria, sabía que estaba por obtener lo que deseaba. Y Kakashi sabía que no podía negárselo. "Acércate, así podré hacerlo mejor"._

_Sintiendo las manos peligrosamente cálidas de Sakura aferrando su rostro, se acercó a su dirección. ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! _

_Mientras sentía los finos dedos de Sakura deslizarse entre la tela de su máscara, entonces se descubrió a sí mismo en verdaderos problemas. ¿Qué pasaría después?_

_"¿Segura?" la voz le salió lastimosamente ronca._

_"Oh, claro que lo estoy". Susurró casi en un ronroneo._

_o_

Después de un momento que le había parecido estúpidamente largo llegó el momento en el que podía al fin verle el rostro. Lo había logrado y no es que se sintiera orgullosa de haber utilizado el chantaje emocional, pero, ¿a quién demonios le importaba? Él se lo merecía.

Sus dedos recorrieron la piel antes de que sus ojos pudieran registrarlo todo. Se sentía suave, quizá no como la piel de un bebé. Pero lo suficientemente suave para decir que se había rasurado esa misma mañana. Registró cada milímetro libre de tela, uno a uno. Sin pecas, sin cicatrices de varicela, sin lunares extraños con pelitos oscuros. Ni siquiera una jodida y espantosa verruga. Y entonces la nariz, firme y completamente a cuadro con su rostro. Malditamente perfecta. ¿En serio? No veía vellitos sobresaliendo de sus fosas, ni siquiera el vestigio de un bigote más abajo. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Kakashi. Pero eso no la detuvo. Ahora no podía atender su mirada. Estaba concentrada en la mitad del puente de la nariz hacia abajo. Menos y menos tela, más y más piel. Blanca, con el fantasma de la barba, la cual seguramente era plateada al igual que su cabello, pero él era tan minucioso al rasurar que cualquier rastro de ésta había desaparecido. Entonces unos labios que evitando rayar en lo extremadamente abultado y en lo escaso de materia. Estaban ahí, del tamaño justo, no muy llenos y no muy delgados. De un pálido color apenas destacable de su piel. Pero era de noche, ¡lástima por la iluminación! Un poco más abajo y entonces tenía ante ella un fuerte mentón. Con un, nada fuera de lugar, lunar pequeño a un lado, casi imperceptible. Acarició el punto con su dedo índice. Completamente absorta de todo y de él. Terminó de bajarla y pudo apreciar el cuadro perfecto. Su quijada fuerte y marcada, con la piel nívea destacando sus rasgos, sus ojos oscuros. ¡Diablos! Sus ojos. ¡Sí! La había estado observando en cada momento. ¿Qué caras había puesto? No recordaba. Pero esperaba que no hubiese pasado su lengua con ansiedad por sus labios y esperaba que no hubiera dejado la boca abierta en algún momento.

"¿Y?" los labios de Kakashi se movieron, pero parecía algo totalmente distinto sin la tela de por medio. Era tan abrumador que no podía recordar ahora su rostro con la tela.

"Estoy esperando". Anunció con lo más que pudo de firmeza en su voz.

Le sonrió de una manera que ella no conocía. El lado izquierdo de su boca se elevó unos centímetros, regalándole una media sonrisa. Lo vio cerrar los ojos lentamente. "Sakura, me gustó tu interpretación". Abrió su ojo izquierdo para tantear su expresión. Pero ni ella estaba segura de cuál era la que estaba en su rostro en esos momentos. De todo lo que era consciente era de cada movimiento de sus músculos faciales. Y sobre todo de sus labios.

No supo qué la motivó. Bueno, decir que no supo es mentira. Sí sabía que la había motivado. Pero podríamos dejar que por el momento se engañara un poco. "Gracias". Se inclinó lentamente hacia él y justo en el punto en el que tiempo atrás, tras una noche de copas de más, le había expresado su gratitud. Justo en ese punto lo hizo de nuevo, solo que esta vez en carne viva. "De verdad". Susurró contra la piel de la comisura de los labios de Kakashi.

Se sentía demasiado bien. Supo en ese momento que algo iba a pasar. Que tal vez las cosas ya no serían las mismas. Pero tal era el sentimiento de bienestar que eso no le importaba ahora.

De todas formas, todos nos vamos al infierno por algo.

* * *

**Cabe mencionar que describir a Kakashi es algo totalmente difícil, al menos su rostro sin máscara, porque al final se reduce a algo de perspectiva personal. Ésta es la mía. Honestamente me imagino a Kakashi perfecto, beseable y ... (sangrado nasal)... X'D Pero intenté calmar esos impulsos al escribir. **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer. Lamento comunicar que ya llegó el tiempo de mi examen final en música y u.u espero sacar el tiempo para poder escribir. **

**Los quiero por leer :'D Gracias a aquellos que siguen ésta historia y también a aquellos que la ponen en favoritos. ¡Son geniales!**

**Me despido. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Lilith D. Dram**


End file.
